


A Techie's Dream

by Jelleykakes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, BDSM, Consensual Kink, D/s, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Online Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelleykakes/pseuds/Jelleykakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teacher/Student Fic. In a desperate attempt to graduate, Emma signs up for an online course with Professor Mills. Instead of following along with the class, Emma finds herself struggling to focus on anything other than the alluring Ms. Mills. Multi-chapter/SwanQueen romance story. Be warned, kink inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Space_dementia55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_dementia55/gifts).



Adele was blaring in her ear, “What the fuck?” Emma groggily mumbled out to nobody in particular. The sleepy blonde rolled over and in her half-zoned state of mind, she reached over and looked at her bedside clock and realized that she had overslept. Again. She was truly time-challenged and was late to everything. Her mother had told her many times that she would even be late to her own funeral.

Realizing that if she didn’t get her ass out from between her warm sheets immediately, she was going to miss her first day of class and forced herself to get up. If she wasn’t in the situation she was in, she might have blown it off and gone back to sleep. But this was her last class, and she had to finish it, or else risk not graduating. Emma had been an excellent student and was always at the top of her class. Last semester; however, she had the bad luck to get Professor James Jadon, a.k.a. The Professor From Hell. You know the one, every university has one. The teacher who literally can make a grown man or woman cry, This particular man had a penchant for cutting you down, making you feel like an imbecile, then failing you. No matter how good your work was.

Whatever, she couldn’t get caught up in ‘what could have beens’ right now, she needed to get to class. Luckily, Emma was able to get a spot in the online course, so she didn’t have to get dressed or do anything but log onto her trusty old laptop. She really should upgrade the dinosaur that she was using, but she loved this little piece of junk, it truly was like a friend to her. It had gone through her entire college career with her, and she wasn’t going to retire it until she graduated, that way she wouldn’t feel like she was cheating on it.

Emma turned on the machine and ran to the bathroom to at least do some of the morning essentials while waiting for her to boot up, yes it was a girl, and it had a name, Ada. From Ada Byron, Countess of Lovelace. Analyst, metaphysician, and founder of scientific computing, also known as the “Enchantress of Numbers”. What name could be more appropriate for her little computer? Okay, so Emma was a bit of a geek. Maybe a big geek...

Just as she emerged from the restroom, the desktop appeared and her notifications were pouring in. She’d have to let those wait until later, right now she had a date with her final course for her Bachelors in Computer Science degree, Artificial Intelligence, or AI. She hoped that her new professor would be interesting since this was her second time taking the class. Fucking Professor Jadon. She should have passed the first time around, but he failed 90% of his students, and she was not in the fortunate 10% that had escaped his hellhole unscathed.

As she waited for permission to enter the room she nibbled on a cinnamon roll that she had found in her nearly-empty kitchen. She was abruptly brought from her musings by the sexiest voice she had ever heard. “Ah, it seems as if we are now graced with the presence of Ms. Swan. You are tardy and in the future I will not tolerate such behavior, this will be your only pass.

“Well shit,” Emma thought to herself, “sexy voice, bitchy attitude.” Was this going to be another automatic fail for her?

“As I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted, I expect full participation from everybody, and by full participation, I will expect for you to have a functioning web-cam. It is not a suggestion, but a requirement. Please turn on your cameras now so that I might see who is really here. And just know, that I have seen your student identification photos, so there will be no paying friends to attend classes or anything you might do in case you thought that you were going to slide through this course.”

Emma almost shit her pants right then and there. She was wearing a tattered old band shirt from a concert she had attended probably five years ago, and a pair of black yoga pants. Her hair had carelessly been tied up in a messy bun and to top it off, she was wearing her thick-rimmed black glasses. She was an absolute mess. Thank gods she had the decided to throw on some clothes, as she had slept in the buff, but was literally back in her bed, with her laptop, well… in her lap.

She had read the syllabus and the required materials list only last night. Emma honestly didn’t think that they would be using their webcams on the first day of class! Oh well, here goes nothing. She depressed the button on her cam and let out a breath that she didn’t even know she had been holding. One-by-one, faces began appearing on her screen. There were only twelve students in all, as this was the honors program, and only a handful of people were admitted each year. Taking a mental count, she noticed the ratio of males to females was very off. Three of the thirteen people in the room were female, ten male. This was the norm for her course of study, and she had realized this early on.

Suddenly one of the other two females in the room began speaking. She recognized the voice immediately as the one that had berated her upon entering the room. Holy hell! If she had thought the voice was amazing, that had nothing on her face. The woman was a divine being.

“We will start out by introducing ourselves to each other, seeing as we are going to be getting to know one another quite well over the next few months. I will begin. My name is Regina Mills, and I have a doctorate but will not require you to address me as such. You may call me Professor Mills or Ms. Mills.”

Each student had taken their turn and when it got to Emma, she froze. She was completely enthralled by this woman, and terrified at the same time. “My name is Semma Wan… I mean Emma Swan.” She wanted to die right then and there. What the actual fuck! She knew how to speak and she wasn’t an overly shy person, but this woman had somehow gotten deep into her head and now her own mind was turning against her. Oh dear lord, this was going to be a long semester.

After the introductions were over, Professor Mills went through the standard first day speech. The required materials list and the syllabus were reviewed, and when that was done, she went on to explain the conduct that was expected of each person while in the video chat 

“I will divide the time between lecturing and group or individual participation. Your grades will be based heavily on your participation. I know all of you can write great papers and can pass a test, but that’s not what I want to see here. This topic is so multi-faceted, I want to see what each of you can bring to the table. We essentially will all be learning from one another. I know that this isn’t the normal teaching style that you are most familiar with, but I have seen great success with this method, and have learned so much myself.”

Professor Mills continued, “When you are not speaking I would ask you to mute your microphones, and please refrain from eating during the participation segment of class. Listen carefully to your fellow students, you never know where I may pull an exam question from. And I know I don’t have to remind you to hold your negative remarks to yourself. Write down any questions you may have so that you may ask them during your turn. At the end of the session we will have a few minutes to address any other questions and comments that we weren’t able to get to during the chat.”

“All of our sessions will be recorded and available for your personal use the day following the session. I suggest you get a copy of each class as they will be great study guides for the final exam. You will also be required to do all the homework as outlined in the syllabus, including the two 10-15 page papers written in the style of a scientific article, which will be due about a week after their respective programs. They are required to be written in LaTeX, using the template that will be provided. Does anyone have any questions?”

The room was silent and Emma wondered if everyone else was as thrown off as she was. She didn’t know what was happening to her. It was like her brain literally had turned into mush. The worst part about this entire situation? She was wet, very wet. Emma was dying inside at how completely turned on she was by this dominatrix of a professor that she was stuck with for the next four months. All she could think of was her throbbing clit and the moisture that surely had soaked her yoga pants through, as she had gone commando that morning.

How in fuck’s sakes was she going to pass this class when all she could think about was the ways in which she wanted to be taken by this woman? Normally Emma was what she considered to be a “top”, but not with this woman. With Professor Mills, she would gladly relinquish the reins and let herself be completely taken.

Emma Swan was no longer an active participant in the online chat, but a prisoner of her own mind, and it was wrapped around one, very sexy, Regina Mills. She imagined her in a black corset and six inch stilettos, and nothing else. She had Emma completely stripped down and laying on the bed with her hands raised over her head, unrestrained, yet she knew somehow, that if she moved them that there would be consequences.

As the blonde lay motionless, her gorgeous professor made her way to the bed and in a cat-like manner, climbed onto the bed and hovered just above Emma, with her hair loosely hanging down, brushing the woman beneath her in such a manner that caused goosebumps to rise over every inch of her body. Ms. Mills lingered over Emma and using her upper-body strength, lowered herself until she was merely inches away from her prey. Regina took this opportunity to whisper into Emma’s ear, she was barely audible, but Emma didn’t miss a word. “I’m going to devour you Ms. Swan. Have you ever been properly fucked My Little Swan?” This was followed by her tongue licking her right ear and her teeth barely grazing the outer shell. The younger woman now had goosebumps on her goosebumps. She still had not moved an inch. She knew that when the woman above her wanted her to move, she would make it abundantly clear.

The blonde closed her eyes and let herself be taken in completely by the seductress above her. Feeling her mouth as it expertly made its way over Emma’s body, it was as if Professor Mills had studied a map and knew ahead of time where each and every crevice was that sparked Emma’s arousal.

She felt it as it trailed down her neck and went to her shoulder, stopping to leave tiny bite marks all along the path. The assault continued down the right side of her body, moving toward her breast. Regina took the already-stiffened peak into her mouth and sucked it with great force then biting it and sucking yet again. This nearly drove Emma mad and she felt feverish with desire.

Ms. Mills spent a great amount of time on each breast, this act alone almost brought Emma to climax. Then she spoke again. “I want you to watch me, My Little Swan.” Emma obediently opened her eyes and gazed directly into dark, chocolate orbs. The gaze was intense, just like everything else about Professor Mills. “I want you to see what it looks like to be properly cared for. Do you hear me Emma? 

“Yes, Professor.” Emma opened her eyes, and heard a voice calling to her.

“Ms. Swan, do you hear me?” Emma was no longer under her goddess of a teacher, but staring at an almost-empty computer screen. There was nobody else left in the chatroom, only the professor and herself 

Emma was freaking out internally, holy hell! She had daydreamed a sex dream in the middle of her class. In front of everyone… “I’m sorry Professor Mills, I…”

But the professor cut her off, not allowing her to finish her thought. “Ms. Swan, is this going to be a continuous habit with you? Arriving to lectures tardy, leaving early? Because you obviously were not ‘with’ the class Ms. Swan. Would you care to share with me where you went? 

The blonde would rather die than tell her about her little fantasy. “I’m really sorry, it won’t happen again.”

“Ms. Swan, you might like to know that you were making some very...interesting...sounds. I felt it best to let the session end a bit early, as I didn’t think you would have wanted the rest of the class to hear them.” Emma just about died.

What Regina didn’t reveal to Emma was that she actually spoke and called out her name. The woman had obviously been thinking about her, and she was going to hold that little nugget for later. Regina Mills was quite fascinated with the blonde. She was very attractive, a brilliant student, and now she could most likely add lesbian to the list of qualities that Regina already admired. Figuring that she had taunted the beautiful blonde enough, she decided to go easy on her by allowing her to leave the room with her dignity intact. “That will be all for today, Ms. Swan, I expect that you will be here and on time for our next session?”

“Y-yes, Emma stuttered out. I will do that. And thank you for earlier.”

“No need to thank me, Ms. Swan, I’m sure that you’ll make it up to me somehow in the future. Until we meet again, have a good week.” And with that, Regina signed off, leaving Emma in the room alone.

Emma literally face-palmed herself and closed down her browser. What the actual fuck just happened? AI was definitely going to be a very long course with Professor Regina Mills, if today was any indication.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Emma really needed to get a life. With only one class and no job, she was going postal at home all day. Ruby had mentioned that Granny could use some help at the diner, but she wasn’t really up for that. She could always fall back on the offer though if nothing better came along, since she had worked there off and on for the past few years. So, she decided to look in The Mirror, Storybrooke University’s little newspaper. 

Want ads, jobs...Bingo! There were a bunch of openings now that the new semester had begun and the students had returned to their classes. She saw the ad that Granny had placed, looking for a new waitress, and almost felt guilty for ignoring it. Granny and Ruby were like family, she even lived with them, renting out the maid’s quarters on the lower level of their beautiful home. Ruby was also her longtime best friend, and had been for as long as Emma could remember.

Librarian’s Assistant. That was right up her alley! What more could a bookworm want, but to work in a library? She immediately called the number that was listed and asked for Judy, the name of the woman who had posted the ad. Judy had a cheerful voice and she made Emma feel comfortable right off the bat. They chatted for awhile and set up an appointment for an official interview the following day. She had a really good feeling about this.

Just as she had hung up from the call there was a knock on her door. Ruby flitted into the room, without a care in the world. Emma wished she could be more carefree, like her sweet best friend. “Hey Rubes, what’s up?”

“I’m dying of boredom and need to get out of the house. Wanna join me?” Her tone was extremely exaggerated and caused Emma to chuckle.

“Where were you thinking of going?”

“Anywhere, except for the school or the diner, really.” Ruby replied.

Emma could see that Ruby was going stir-crazy, and decided to indulge her friend. “I have an idea. Let’s go re-do your red streaks, and trim off some of this massive mane I’ve seemed to have acquired over the summer. With school in session and people at work, I’m guessing that Kathryn would be glad to get some extra business.”

“Damn Emms, you’re in a good mood! Normally I’d have to beg you to do something like that.”

“I am.” She cheekily answered. 

“Ok lady, spill. What’s going on?” Ruby enquired.

“A lot actually.” Emma was dying to tell someone about her latest fascination, Professor Mills. She treaded slowly though and started with an easier topic. ”I may have a new job, I have an interview tomorrow.” 

“Oh yeah? Where?”

“At the library. I had literally just hung up from making the appointment when you walked in.”

“Emma,” Ruby chided, “I get that you’re excited about a new job, but I can see right through you. Don’t forget, we have known each other, well, since forever! What’s really got you all excited? Come on, you hate going to the salon.”

“Alright, already! Geez, I can’t get anything past you, can I?” Emma retorted.

“Nope! Now on with it.” Ruby was like a giddy schoolgirl, one of the traits Emma adored most about her friend. She only wished that some of it would rub off on her.

“Okay, there might be something else.”

“No shit Sherlock! Might be, my ass.” Ruby said with a little laugh.

“Well… you remember my asshole professor from last year?”

“Of course, the one who failed you. How could I forget?” Ruby wanted Emma to continue.

“Well, I met my new professor. Well, kind of.” Emma slowly let out.

“What do you mean, kind of?”

Emma explained, “The class is online, but, not like a regular course where you only see the teacher. In this class all of the students are required to participate, on cam!”

“Emms, you’re diverting. I want to know what’s got you all, I don’t know, well flustered seems appropriate here.” Ruby was a smart girl, regardless of the flighty air she gave off, and right now she could see right through one Emma Swan.

“Fuck Ruby, sometimes I think that you know me better than I know myself.” Emma groaned.

“We got the ‘fuck’ word? Oooh, this is definitely gonna be good. Come on now, out with it.”

“Well, it’s my professor. She’s a freaking goddess! That’s not it though. I can’t seem to concentrate on anything but her during the class.” Emma was whining now.

 

“Isn’t that a good thing? Paying attention to the teacher?” Ruby giggled out.

“Gah! You don’t get it Rubes, I’m not paying attention to what she’s saying, more like, what she’s doing...And her face, and her voice. Gods! It’s straight from the heavens!”

“Oh Emma, you’ve got it bad! Show me this professor of yours!” Ruby responded with excitement.

“Hold on, let me get my laptop.” Emma wearily answered.

“Come on Emms, don’t be like that, you know you’ve been dying to tell me about her.”

Ruby was right, spot on, in fact. Immediately following the session with Ms.Mills, after Emma had made sure to log off the chat, she promptly took care of the fire that was between her legs, and followed that by scouring the internet for any information that she could on this professor of hers. She found tons of information, Regina Mills was quite the superstar here at Storybrooke U. 

Apparently she’d been around forever. She was a Storybrooke native, and went to Storybrooke University herself. After completing her undergraduate program, she studied abroad, getting her PhD. When she returned she went dark for a while, and nobody heard from her. This piqued Emma’s interest. She wondered why after all that work, she would go into hibernation. When she re-surfaced; however, she came in like a woman on fire. First, she got a teaching job in the Computer Science division, then she quickly rose to Dept. Chair, and eventually Department Head. How in four years, had Emma never met this woman? She was absolutely mind boggled.

If she thought Regina’s resume was impressive, holy hell, the publicity photos made her heart race! To top it off, her staff photograph looked like it was straight out of Vogue or Glamour Magazine. This was the one she decided to show Ruby.

“Well shit Emms! No wonder you can’t follow along in class, she is smoking hot! How old is she?” Ruby squealed.

“Thirty-seven,” Emma quietly replied, afraid of her friends reaction.

But her reply completely caught her off guard. “That’s not too bad, only fourteen years difference.”

“Are you even listening to yourself Ruby?”

“Emma, stop freaking out, I’ve done much worse where the age gap is concerned.” Ruby replied calmly.

“What? When?”

“Remember Dr. Whale?”

“Yes?”

“Well, he was like twenty years older than me.” 

“Damn Ruby Lucas, not only do you play on both teams, but you go for the older ones as well?”

“You know I enjoy the fairer sex much more, but every once in awhile, a man will come my way that intrigues me.” Ruby coyly responded.

“What ever did happen to that sexy doctor, Rubes?”

“The jerk was married. Wanted to have his cake and eat it too, I guess. I’m not one for being a homewrecker though. If he wants to fuck up his marriage, go for it. Just not on my time.”

“That really sucks. I’m sorry Ruby. Why didn’t you tell me before?” Emma queried.

“Meh, I just wanted it to be in my past, ya know?”

“I guess, but just know that I’m always here for you Ruby, I mean it.” 

“Thanks Em. Let’s stop this mushy nonsense and go get out of the house!” Ruby cheerfully quipped.

“Let me call Nolan’s really quickly and see if Kathryn has any openings.” And with that, Emma grabbed her cell phone and called the shop. As she had guessed, business was slow, and Kathryn could see them both in an hour. 

The two young women decided to grab a quick bite to eat, as it was almost lunchtime. Since neither of them wanted the diner food, they decided on pizza. Only this time, instead of taking it out, they ate inside the small restaurant and chatted about everything and nothing.

Just as they finished up their meal, it was time to meet Kathryn. The salon was just up the block, and the girls quickly made their way by foot, leaving the car at the pizza place. They could get it later, after their day in town was over.

The little bell jangled as they walked inside Nolan’s Salon. It was a nice establishment, one you wouldn’t expect to find in a small town like theirs. It was meticulously kept, and wreaked of wealth. Kathryn Midas-Nolan was a very affluent woman. She certainly didn’t need to work, but she wanted to, and she also loved pampering people. So she decided to open her own salon using the money that she had in her trust fund. She was sure this was not what her father had in mind for her. She had married beneath her station, but married for love, and she was very happy. Her father had wanted her to go into politics. She abhorred politics.

“How’s my favorite niece today?” And yes, she was Emma Swan-Nolan’s aunt. Her husband James, was a twin, and his twin David, was Emma’s father. Well, her adopted father.

“I’m great today, how are you?” Emma replied and kissed her beautiful aunt on the cheek.

“Slow…” Kathryn said.

“Well it’s a good thing that we came in today then.” Emma cheerfully responded.

“What are you girls wanting today?” Kat asked.

Ruby spoke up now, “Hey Kat, good to see you. I would like my usual, and Emma, well she needs something that will make her hot and irresistible.”

“Wait a minute here. Hot and irresistible? What’s going on Emma?” Kathryn asked with a shit-eating grin. “Have you met someone, my little niece?”

Emma was going to throttle Ruby for this one. How was she going to answer this? She hadn’t even told her parents yet, because there literally was nothing to tell! “It’s not like that Aunt Kat, I haven’t really met anyone.”

Ruby coughed out a not-so-subtle ‘bullshit’ causing Emma to turn a bright shade of red.

“Then what is it Emma?” Kat prodded her on.

“It’s nothing, yet.” She hemmed and hawed.

Knowing that Emma was a shy and private person, Kathryn decided to drop the subject, for now. “Well, whatever it is, I’m sure you’ll tell me when the time is right.”

Gods Emma loved this woman. She knew that she could count on her for anything.

Katheryn broke the silence by summoning Ruby to the chair. “Come on Ruby, let’s get started on you, then while your color is setting, I can get to Emma.”

Ruby hopped easily into the oversized chair and let Kathryn’s hands work their magic, while Emma got comfortable in the next chair over. She probably would have been more comfortable in the lounge area, but this way, she could take part in the conversation with the other two women.

After a few hours in the salon, the women were finished, both looking fresh and ready to hit the town. They had said their goodbyes to Kat and went on their way. Deciding that some sorbet sounded delicious, the girls headed over to the ice cream parlour, owned by their neighbor Ingrid. They spent the rest of the day together, visiting the various shops in town. It was so easy for them. Emma and Red could chatter and carry on like two high school gossip girls, or they could be comfortable in silence. And thus went their day.

As the sun started to sink beyond the horizon, the girls made their way back to Ruby’s 1975 Chevy Camaro. It was a sexy beast, and just like Ruby’s stripes in her hair, red. Red was such a big part of who Ruby was, that many had taken to calling her Red. The engine roared to life, and the girls made their way back to the other side of Storybrooke, just in time for an incredible meal, made by Granny, who had left the diner early today.

“Hey Granny, I didn’t expect you home at this hour.” Ruby said to her grandmother.

“The diner was slow and I thought I’d come home and make something in this kitchen of ours that never gets put to good use. I whipped us up some pot roast, with potatoes, carrots, and a garden salad. I hope you two are hungry. I kind of went overboard, I’m so used to cooking for the diner.” the gleeful woman announced. 

Both of the younger women jumped in to help Granny get the food to the table so that they could sit down and eat. The dinner was scrumptious, and Emma went in for seconds, with Red following close behind. After dinner the girls told Granny to rest and took over kitchen clean-up, since the older woman woke up at the crack of dawn every day and needed her rest.

“Thanks kiddos! I think I’ll have a drink and watch Jeopardy before I head off to bed.”

“Night Gran!” Both girls simultaneously answered.

After they were done, Emma told Ruby that she was going to go to her room and finish the assignment for tomorrow’s class. Red was bummed that they weren’t going to end out the day with some drinks and movies or Netflix. She understood though, this was Emma’s final class, and she needed to pass.

“Night Emms, try to get your work done, and have fun in your session tomorrow!”

“Goodnight Rubes, and did you have to bring that up? Gah! I’m dying and don’t want to even think about that right now.” With that, both girls went to their rooms.

Emma huffed out as she flopped onto her bed. The day had been a nice distraction, and Emma did look really good. She had needed a new style for ages but hesitated to cut her long, blonde, locks. This time; however, she gave her aunt carte blanche with the scissors, only requesting one thing: that she didn’t give her a short cut. Kat had done miracles on Emma’s golden hair. She gave it some layers that fell perfectly around the sides of her face, and thinned it a bit, making it have more body, and feel a ton lighter. Emma was truly surprised at what a new cut could do for her psyche. 

Anyway, on to the homework. Fucking Artificial Intelligence! Gods, she hated it with a vengeance the first time around, but a second time? How was she going to survive? Oh yes. Professor Regina Mills. She was either going to make her or break her, or both…

The assignment wasn’t difficult, and she finished it relatively quickly, then sent it off to Professor Mills to be reviewed. Now she was all alone with nothing productive to do, leaving her time to think. This wasn’t good, as her mind went directly to her professor. Emma looked at more photos of her on her laptop, torturing herself for the next half-hour. This lead to what it had every night this past week… 

Emma closed her eyes and imagined that Professor Mills was there with her, back in that corset and those killer stilettos. Crawling on top of her like she had done since the first time Emma had imagined her. The scene was always the same, only this time, Emma’s hands were tied over her head with some type of rope, in intricate knots. Ms. Mills had taken her time and was very meticulous and thorough with them. It was more like a form of art, than a form of bondage. The blonde was not allowed to close her eyes in her dream, instead, Regina insisted that she watch her every move. Regina followed the same pattern as she had done before, basically worshipping   
her with her tongue and teeth, until she came. When Emma opened her eyes, her hand was down in her slick, hot, folds, rubbing circles furiously around her tender and throbbing clit. She kept at it until she found her release, which didn’t take too long.

“Fuck!” Emma cried aloud as she came. Thank gods that she was down in her own quarters, where nobody could hear her. She would have died of embarrassment had Ruby or Granny heard her. Afterwards, she felt completely worn out and easily drifted off to sleep after making sure that her alarm was set, giving her plenty of time to get ready. She was not showing up again like a slob to her course.

The next morning Emma awoke even before her alarm went off. That was definitely out of character for her. She got up and showered leisurely, as she had extra time. Her mind wandered again to her sexy professor. She was torn about whether she liked this class being online, or if she would rather be in an actual classroom with the goddess. After showering, she blew her hair dry, and styled it with the big, round brush that her aunt had sent home with her. Emma wasn’t one to spend much time primping, but today she went all out, using makeup and the whole nine yards. Her outfit had been mentally picked out for days now. She was going to wear a pair of black, skinny jeans, paired with a form-fitting, red button-down, with a nice collar. 

Before going to grab a quick breakfast, she gave herself a once-over in the mirror. Not too shabby Swan, not too shabby...With that, she ran up the stairs and quickly ate a bowl of Lucky Charms, her guilty pleasure. Hell, she could use a bit of the luck! She also ate a fresh nectarine that one of the neighbors had given Granny from their yard. It was so sweet and juicy, that she thought her tastebuds were going to explode. 

Emma loved food, all foods, but this particular batch of nectarines were divine! They had a plethora of nectarines and peaches that would soon be baked into delicious pies, tarts, and the best cobblers that Emma had ever tasted. They lived on the coast of Maine, so these naval fruits were able to survive the region’s harsh winters. Emma’s favorite fruits were cherries and strawberries, though. She couldn’t wait until those were back in season. Lucky for her, Granny had made preserves and some other goodies with the last crops harvest. 

After she had finished her small, but sweet breakfast, Emma made her way back down to her room. It was time to log on to her class, and this time she was more than prepared. She booted up Ada, her computer, and waited patiently, or maybe not so patiently. As the blonde bided the time, she thought about the rest of her day. She had to meet with Judy at the university library to see about the job she was hoping for. That really would be good for her to do. Anything to get out of the house, even if only for a few hours. 

The chat room was open, and Emma looked at her reflection once more in the mirror near her desk. This time she opted not to be in her bed, hoping that she would be less distracted sitting upright. She looked much better than the first class, but who was she kidding? Professor Mills was probably married, or at the least, seeing someone, not to mention that teacher/student relationships were totally inappropriate. As she signed into the session, she was happy to see that she wasn’t the last arrival. But she was thrown out of her reverie when she heard that voice. “It’s good to see you could join us on time today Ms. Swan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you Enjoy!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible Dr. Who spoilers! (Angels Take Manhattan)

“It’s good to see you could join us on time today, Ms. Swan.”

That was surely not what she was expecting. Emma was hoping to quietly slip into the chat and be quiet, except for during her mandatory participation time. She cleared her throat and answered her instructor, in hopes of gaining some respect back after the horrible session last time. “Good morning, Professor Mills.”

“Good morning, and thank you for observing the time,” she retorted. 

Well damn. Emma didn’t know how to deal with this attention. The room quickly filled with the remaining students, and she couldn’t have been happier. At least the attention would be diverted from her.

Regina Mills, being a prompt woman, began her lecture directly at the top of the hour. All of the students had returned, and were paying rapt attention to her, as if this were the most magnificent material they had ever heard. Emma was utterly turned off of it the first time around, partly because of the subject matter, and partly due to her terrible professor. His presentation was painfully dull, causing Emma to loathe it even more. She was really hoping that Prof. Mills would put a different spin on it.

Emma was able to focus on the lecture for the first fifteen or twenty minutes, but slowly her mind wandered, again. She was staring at Ms. Mills, who was basically pacing back and forth in front of her webcam. The younger woman started drifting, wondering where Ms. Mills was broadcasting from. There was nothing that gave her location away. The walls behind her were plain, cream-colored, and there was a low carpet that absorbed the click-clacking of her heels.

Oh my gods, is she wearing the stilettos from my dreams? It can’t be. Emma shook herself from her thoughts and looked at her screen again. The professor had sat down behind a large walnut desk and seemed to be interested in her computer.

Suddenly a new window opened on Emma’s screen. It was a private message request, from none other than Professor Mills. “I see that you are daydreaming in my class again Ms. Swan. I thought that I had made myself quite clear on my policies?”

Emma responded hesitantly, “Um, yeah. Sorry about that, I was just thinking about something you said,” she quickly lied.

While she was responding, Regina was able to continue on with her instruction, as if nothing had happened. To Emma’s surprise another PM appeared in the window.

“Ms. Swan, do we need to talk about this in private? Oh, and it’s nice to see that you took the time to get dressed properly for class today.You look quite lovely.”

What the actual fuck? Was Ms. Mills actually complimenting her? It almost seemed, well...flirtatious. She had no idea how to respond to that one. While Emma was trying to think of a way to answer her, the professor didn’t miss a beat. She had asked each student to attempt a problem regarding the language that they had been discussing. Well fuck me. Emma thought to herself.

Another message popped up in her window. ”Well?”

“Thank you for noticing, and had I known that we would be on cam last session, I would have made myself more presentable. And no, I don’t think that we need to talk again after class.” Emma felt like she was back in high school again, and she was thoroughly embarrassed, her cheeks were on fire. She knew they had to be as red as a beet.

“Red is a lovely shade on you.”

Emma was baffled, this was definitely flirting. She wondered whether Ms. Mills was referring to her blouse, or the flaming red color of her cheeks. “Thank you, I suppose.”

“You suppose? And dear, your turn is coming up soon, I suggest you have something ready to share with the rest of us. Also, might I remind you that this session will be available for download tomorrow? You probably should get it, seeing as how you were checked out again, for a good portion of my lecture, and now the student participation section.”

“Okay, thanks for the advice, you’re probably right about that. I’ll make sure to get a copy of it when it’s available. I’m really sorry, again. I don’t know what’s come over me. I’ll do better, I really am not usually like this.” Emma was definitely glad that she was not in the classroom with this woman; otherwise, she would have died a thousand deaths right about now.

Emma was next to add to the discussion. She was well-read on the topic, thank gods, and was able to provide a decent example to share with the other students. Ms. Mills seemed to think it was alright as well, and didn’t force her to stay in the spotlight for any longer than necessary. Lucky her. Maybe those Lucky Charms did help her out, after all.

Or maybe not. Just when she thought that she was in the clear, another private message popped up in her window. “I am pleased with your answer Ms. Swan, and must admit that I wasn’t sure that you had absorbed any of the information shared today. I will say, that I look forward to what you can do when you decide to fully participate.” 

Emma looked up at her teacher’s image and saw a smirk placed upon her lips. She also noticed something that she had missed earlier. On the right side of her upper-lip, there was a small scar. She didn’t know why, but she thought that it was sexy as hell! Suddenly Emma found herself thinking about kissing and licking and nipping that delicious-looking lip, and it’s sexy scar.

She was drawn from her musings by yet another message. Fuck! Didn’t this woman have anything better to do than to look at her? Reluctantly, Emma read her message on the screen. “Class is over Ms. Swan. I seriously don’t see this ‘little habit’ of yours being broken. In fact, it seems to be a constant thing with you. I have been more than kind with you, because I know that you have potential, but honestly, you need to pay attention.”

Emma was dumbfounded and didn’t know what to say. So she sat there, looking at her teacher on the screen without saying a word.

“Ms. Swan?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here. Well, actually I was just leaving. Thank you for everything, I’ll see you next week.” Emma replied weakly.

“Yes Ms. Swan, next week. Please try to actually join and stay with the class next session.”   
Regina chided her.

With that, Emma logged off of her computer and closed it down for the day. Then she literally face-palmed herself. What was she thinking? Apparently she wasn’t, her libido was. The young woman sat there, feeling defeated for awhile before she forced herself to get up. First, she gave herself a mental scolding, then went on to give herself a pep talk, trying to change her mood so that she would be able to present herself as competent enough to get this job.

She had a few hours before she needed to be at the campus library, so she decided to make herself some lunch. Grilled cheese and some watermelon with a glass of Naked Juice, her absolute favorite. After easily polishing off her meal, she cleaned up the kitchen, so that Granny wouldn’t get on her for leaving a mess. After that, she went back down to her room and freshened up, before heading off to the interview.

The campus was only about ten minutes from the house, and Emma arrived pretty quickly. Finding parking though, was another story altogether. She finally located an empty spot after driving up and down the aisles for another ten more minutes. At this point, she wished she would have just walked. The library was close to the parking lot, so she still managed to arrive on time, with a few minutes to spare.

With her head held high, Emma entered the library and went to the information desk. “Hi, I have an appointment with Judy.”

“Sure, let me call her. What is your name, please?” The girl behind the desk asked.

“Emma Swan,” she replied.

“Oh yes, she is expecting you. Hold on for a quick second.”

“No problem.”

The girl proceeded to make a call and spoke in hushed tones with whomever was on the other end of the line. “Emma Swan is here to see you.”

“Tell her I’ll be right out,” the woman replied.

“Sure thing.” With that, the girl hung up the phone and cleared her throat to gather Emma’s attention. After Emma turned back around, the receptionist told her to hold tight and that Judy would be right there.

With a smile, Emma thanked the young girl, who looked to be about sixteen, then sat on a nearby chair to wait. Moments later an older woman appeared at the information desk and spoke to the receptionist.

The bright-eyed girl called out to Emma and she got up immediately. “Emma, this is Judy Bradley, our head librarian.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Bradley.” Emma said to the fifty-something-year-old woman.

“Likewise. Would you please follow me to my office? We can chat in there, uninterrupted. Christy, can you please watch the fort for awhile? Also, if I get any calls, please take a message.”

“Sure thing, Mrs. Bradley,” the chipper girl responded.

The office wasn’t very large, but it was well-kept, everything seemed to have it’s own place. Emma liked the order, it made her feel comfortable. “Well Emma, I am so pleased to meet you. I really think after our conversation yesterday, that you are a prime candidate for the position. This honestly is just formality, and should you choose to accept the position, you can fill out the paperwork.”

“Thank you Mrs. Bradley, I am very interested in the position.” Emma stated.

“You may call me Judy if you like, Mrs.Bradley is my mother-in-law.”

“Okay Judy.” Emma smiled.

“I would like to explain to you the duties that come along with this position.” Judy went on. She then gave Emma a lengthy explanation about the job duties. Emma half-listened, and nodded in all the right places. When the older woman was done, she looked at Emma and asked her if she had any questions.

Boldly she replied “When can I start?”

Judy laughed at this and said “I think you’ll get along just fine here. The job is open now and you may start immediately. We are very flexible here and will be able to work around your class schedule.”

“I only have one class to finish, so that shouldn’t be a big problem.”Emma replied.

“Perfect, you can begin tomorrow then. Let’s just get the paperwork out of the way now, then.” Judy cheerfully stated, and gave the blonde a stack of papers to fill out.

After Emma finished the task at hand, she told Judy her class timetable, and the two women made a schedule for her. With that, she said her goodbyes, and told Judy that she would see her the next day.

Emma decided to grab a quick coffee on her way home, in celebration of her new job. She figured she may as well kill two birds with one stone, and went to Granny’s Diner, where she could tell both Ruby and Granny her good news.

Upon entering the diner, she was immediately greeted by her best friend, who was a whirlwind of energy. “Hi Emma! How did your interview go?”

“It went really well, Ruby! I start tomorrow.”

“That’s awesome, Emms! I think that you’re going to love working there. Did you stop in to eat as well?” Ruby questioned her.

“Nah. I just thought I’d get some coffee, a special one, in celebration of my new job.” Emma grinned.

“Oh, I’ve got the perfect thing. It’ll be right up.” Ruby replied, excitedly.

“Sweet.”

A few minutes later, the brunette returned with a steaming hot, frothy drink. “One pumpkin latte, for the working woman,” she goofed off, in a silly accent.

This made Emma laugh, as she carefully sipped at the hot beverage. “Thanks Red. This is delicious!”

“I put extra cinnamon on it just for you.”

“Mmm. No wonder it tastes so good.” Emma half-moaned.

Watching her best friend caused Ruby to chuckle to herself. Emma was a true foodie, and the way to her heart was through food and drinks. “I’ve got to go help Granny get ready for the dinner crowd. I’ll stop by in a bit.”

“No problem, Ruby.”Emma stated. She had no issues with keeping herself company. She decided to read the newspaper while she slowly drank her delicious beverage.

Ruby flitted about, doing her duties around the diner. She made sure that the handful of people that were there, were taken care of, as well as checking in on her grandmother every-so-often, making sure she didn’t need anything.

After a while, Emma decided to head home. Knowing that she was alone for dinner, she decided that she would go easy on herself and just order a pizza. Pepperoni and sausage sounded good to her. She rarely ordered pizza, but when she did, she went for broke. Lots of greasy meat sounded really good to her for some reason, so she went with it.

The pizza arrived about thirty minutes after she had called. Somehow, Emma managed to eat more than half of the pizza all by herself. It was delicious and the blonde savored every last bite. When she was finished she put away the leftovers and headed back to her room. She found herself back at her trusty little laptop, looking at pictures of Regina Mills.

After torturing herself for awhile, she decided to watch some repeats of Dr. Who on Netflix. The Angels Take Manhattan got to her every time. Those damned weeping angels and the Ponds. She was literally in tears as her favorite companions jumped off of the side of the building. Gods, she was a dork. After that episode, she watched another creepy one called The Empty Child, where there was this kid in a gas mask going around asking, “Are you my Mummy?” It was followed by another episode called The Doctor Dances, that concluded the two-parter episode.

Emma decided to turn in and call it a night, so that she would be properly rested for her first day on the new job. She showered and hopped into bed, and luckily for her, the blonde fell into a restful slumber. Tomorrow would be a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you soon!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone for so long! was Really sick. Hope you Enjoy the chapter!

A Techie’s Dream Chapter 4

  
  


The next morning Emma woke feeling very refreshed. She actually slept well for the first time in quite awhile, and decided to attribute it to the fact that she had a very busy day and was completely worn out. The dreams she could remember were a conglomeration of her day and the bizarre events of the Dr. Who episodes she had viewed prior to passing out. She knew that she would be walking around all day with “Are you my Mummy?” stuck in her head. Oh well. That’s what she gets for watching it before bed, This was definitely not the first time that this had happened.

 

While she was in the bathroom, waiting for the water temperature in the shower to adjust, she brushed her teeth and got caught up with staring at herself in the mirror. She wasn’t a vain woman, per se… she just had an odd habit of getting lost in the mirror. Apparently she had other things she lost herself to as well, like maybe her gorgeous professor? Gah! Emma! The blonde mentally scolded herself. Not today, we are starting this new job today, and don’t want to make  fool out of ourselves! Another habit, speaking to herself. Emma blamed this on her quiet household growing up. As an only child, she had a lot of time to herself, and if she didn’t want to   be lonely, she needed to entertain herself; so therein, began the habit of speaking to herself.

 

Finally the shower was ready, and she let her towel drop to her feet as she stepped in. It felt like heaven. She had a crick in her neck from sleeping in an odd position, so she let the hot water cascade onto her achy muscles for a while without moving. As the hot water pulsed onto her stiff neck, she mentally picked out an outfit for the day. She knew she could wear basically anything she wanted, as long as it was conservative and looked decent. Emma decided on a pair of acid-washed skinny jeans with her pale green button-up, short sleeved blouse.

 

After shampooing and conditioning and a quick shave, the blonde hopped out of the shower and quickly dried off, threw her hair up into her towel, and then got dressed. Keeping her hair up, she went upstairs to the kitchen and was surprised to run into not only Ruby, but Granny as well. “Hey guys, I wasn’t expecting to see you here,” Emma said with a genuine smile. She truly loved these two women.

 

“Hi kiddo, Ruby is going to take me to the doctor for my annual exams. We are opening the diner late today,” Granny said.

 

“Oh, okay. Hope they don’t use you as a pincushion today, like they did last time when I took you.”

 

“They better not,” Ruby threatened. Who the threat was directed to was unknown, but she was very adamant anyways.

 

“Calm down Red, you’ll be the one on heart medications, if you don’t calm yourself down,” Granny warned.

 

“I can’t help it. I just get worked up a bit when it comes to you Granny,” Red said.

 

“I know girl. Thanks for looking out for your old grandmother.”

 

“You’re not that old, Granny,” Red laughed.

 

“Theses old bones have a long ways to go yet! Hey Emma, are you going to join us for breakfast before work? I’m making the works,” Granny questioned.

 

“Ooohh, that sounds lovely! I am starving, Granny!”

 

“Great! Now, why don’t you go on up and dry your hair while I prepare the meal,” Granny commanded.

 

“Sheesh woman! I am going!” Emma joked back easily. It was so nice to live with these two women, they were the best family a person could ever ask for.

 

Emma ran down the stairs to her living area and looked around quickly. Did she need anything for the day? She didn’t want to forget anything important. After deciding on the few things she needed, she tossed them into her bag and headed to the bathroom to dry her hair and put on a bit of makeup.

 

The green she picked to line her eyes truly made them pop, and Emma knew she looked good today. It gave her a confidence boost as well. When she went back up to join the others, breakfast was just being served.

 

“Perfect timing!” Ruby said, and handed her a plate full of her favorites. “Sit down and eat. Then tell us more about your new job!” She said with enthusiasm.

 

“Thanks Granny! Thanks Red! This looks delicious. There isn’t much to tell yet. I will be the assistant to the librarian at the university library. Not your most exciting of all jobs, but a job, none-the-less.”

 

“Any hot ladies Emms?

 

“Ruby Lucas!” Granny shut her down, with only one look of the eyes.

 

“Sorry Gran. Well?” Ruby waited.

 

“Not that I have seen yet Red.”

 

“Well, you’ll have to keep me in the loop!” Ruby said cheerfully.

 

“I will Red, I promise. Scouts Honor. But for now, I need to go brush my teeth and head out. I’d hate to be late on my first day.” With that, Emma went to her room and did the last minute touch-ups to her makeup, which looked amazing she thought. Too bad she was going to be locked in the library all day when she looked this good.

 

After grabbing her bag, Emma got herself situated and on her way to work. She fought the never-ending battle for parking spaces, yet again, then got over to the library. New England was beautiful this time of the year and the campus was gorgeous and well-maintained. The grass and trees made the ambiance very pleasant. The lovely walk, plus her nice family breakfast, had put a smile on Emma’s face that she wasn’t even aware she was wearing. The young receptionist cheerfully greeted Emma again, breaking her from her musings.

 

“Good morning, Emma! So nice to see you again.”

 

“Oh ya, hi…” Emma fumbled, trying to remember the girl’s name.

 

“I’m Christy, I don’t believe I ever told you before, sorry.”

 

“That’s quite alright, I thought that maybe I had forgotten it,” Emma confessed, causing both girls to giggle. It was then that Judy stepped up to the reception desk.

 

“Ah, perfect timing! Emma I am so glad you decided to take the job,” Judy said with a cheerful smile.

 

“Me too,” Emma smiled.

 

Judy just winked at her and motioned for Emma to follow her. As they walked, Judy began talking to Emma about her duties for the day and then walked her to a small office. “This is your space,” Judy said. Emma was shocked and Judy mistook the look of surprise for something else. “I know it’s tiny, and not much, but I thought you would like a place to call your own and a door you could close for when you needed privacy or a place to have a talk without the rest of the library listening in.”

 

“I love it!” Thank you so much! I was not expecting my own office space. This is quite a surprise indeed!” Emma gushed out quickly.

 

Judy laughed and smiled at her new assistant. “I though that you did not like it by the look on your face, but I take it that I was mistaken.”

 

“Mistaken indeed! I love it,” Emma said with a genuine smile.

 

Emma’s day was spent split between working alongside her new boss, or with the young receptionist. Judy was warm and kind, and very motherly, whereas Christy was peppy and full of life and a bit too “touchy/feely” for Emma. She almost wondered if the young girl was gay. The morning flew by and soon it was Emma’s scheduled lunch break, She decided to go out of the library to grab a sandwich from the campus cafeteria, which was only in the next building over.

 

After placing her order she sat and waited for her number to be called. While sitting, something caught Emma’s attention…. A gorgeous woman in a tight-fitting suit and four inch heels. She only saw her from the back, but she had an odd feeling that she knew this woman. In fact, she was pretty sure that it was her professor, Ms.Mills. Holy shit. She did not want to be seen and wondered what should she do. It was right then that her number was called. She quickly went and grabbed her package and a few extra napkins before heading out the side exit in hopes of missing her teacher.

 

“Ms. Swan?” Of course she was not that lucky.

 

Emma looked in the direction that the voice had come from. There she was, live, in person, in ALL her glory. Regina Mills. Fuck! She was gorgeous! “Hello?” Emma asked more than answered.

 

“‘Fancy meeting you here, Ms. Swan,” Regina stated.

 

“I work here,” Emma managed to get out without tripping over her own tongue.

 

“Oh? I was unaware of that.”

 

“Yes, I just started today in the library,” Emma said.

 

“Well, I guess we shall be seeing each other often then,” Professor Mills smiled.

 

“I am going to have to excuse myself, Professor. I am sorry,” Emma said and walked back to the library, unaware that the professor was following her. She waved a quick hello to Christy and headed directly to her tiny office to eat her lunch.

 

After she was done eating, a quiet knock came to her door. “Come in,” she said without bothering to see who was there. When she looked up from her computer, she was truly surprised to see who her visitor was. “Ms. Mills, what brings you here?” Emma said, trying her best not to let Regina see her shaking.

 

“Well dear, I work on campus, and happen to spend quite a bit of time here in the library. It is my ‘go-to’ place here. Emma darling, I was actually hoping to speak to you about something.”

 

“Yes?” Emma gulped.

“It is not about class, and really I should not be approaching you about this until you’ve graduated, but by then, I’m afraid it will be too late.”

 

Emma was confused and had no idea of where Regina was taking this.

 

“How much time left in your lunch?

 

“Fifteen minutes,” Emma stated.

 

“Well, that’s not much time, but let me ask you one or two questions. Feel free to say you don’t want to answer them. I’ll understand.”

 

“Umm... okay.”

 

“Emma, do you like women? As in like-like,” Regina boldly said.

 

The question threw Emma for a loop. She wasn’t expecting that. Sure, she was a lesbian, and had a major lady boner for the very woman in her office right now. But she didn’t know how to speak all of a sudden.

 

After a few minutes, that seemed like a lot longer, Regina broke Emma from her thoughts,

“Emma? Are you okay?”

 

“Yes, I -I just wasn’t expecting that question.”

 

“Alright, are you going to answer me?”

 

“Yes, and yes,” Emma blurted out.

 

“Yes and yes?” Regina repeated Emma’s words.

 

“Yes, I will answer, and yes, I like women.”

 

“Are you single?”

 

Emma blushed at this, “Yes I am.”

 

“Wow, I am surprised. A beautiful young woman like you?”

 

“I spend most of my time in my studies or alone.”

 

“Another surprise. Okay, one last question. Do you know what a D/s relationship is?”

 

“I am sorry Professor Mills, but my lunch is over and I have a staff meeting that I cannot miss.”

 

“That’s quite alright, we can finish this later.” Regina smiled at Emma, to help diffuse the tension. It was amazing what one smile could do. With that, Regina was off and Emma went to the room where their staff meeting was to be held. Since she was early, she offered to help set up alongside Judy and Christy. Christy kept “accidentally” bumping into Emma or brushing arms with her, and it was becoming more and more clear to Emma that this girl was crushing on her.

 

The funny thing was that Emma was crushing on another employee of the university… What the hell? She wanted to know if Emma knew what a D/s relationship was? She knew what it was, but it wasn’t something she had participated in, well outside of her dreams. She had dreamt that the very Professor Mills herself, had dominated her in those dreams. There was no way she was going to be able to get through the rest of this work day while thinking about these things. She tried to focus on the meeting, and then she went about her other duties on the list Judy had given her.

 

“Emma, are you feeling okay sweetie?” Judy asked.

 

“Yes, I am fine thanks,” Emma replied quickly. “I just finished the list you gave me. Is there anything else you need me to do?”

 

“No dear. You are free to wander about the library or stay in your office, or whatever else you like for the rest of the day. Your time is almost up.”

 

“Thank you Judy, I think I know just what I will do.” With that, the women parted ways and Emma went to her office and closed the door. This was definitely one time that she was glad to have a private space to call her own. She wanted to go online, but decided not to use the library’s computer for this. She decided to pull out her tablet to use Google to find more information on what a D/s relationship was.

 

Having never been involved in D/s relationship, Emma was curious to find out more about what D/s actually meant. She knew it was mostly about one person submitting to another, but she was surprised to find out that D/s relationships didn’t necessarily involve physical contact. “D/s can even be conducted anonymously over the telephone, email, or other messaging systems,” Emma read out loud. Her mind wandered to the dreams she had while being on Skype with her Professor. She definitely took pleasure from being dominated - especially if that dominant would be Regina Mills.

 

Thank you, Google. There were many more pages to read about this so-called “lifestyle”, and she was intrigued. Especially after the dreams she was having about her professor, Emma had always believed that things happened for a reason. and this was no exception. Soon her day was over at the library and she was free to do whatever she wanted.

She rushed home and fired up her trusty laptop Ada… Come on Ms. Byron, don’t fail me know. It wasn’t long before she was up and running. She didn’t realize it, but she had already spent over three hours researching D/s and BDSM. Some of this sounded really exciting, while other aspects were completely not for her.

 

Suddenly a window appeared on the side of her screen. It was a private message request from Professor Mills. Shit! Should she answer it or ignore it?

 

Another line popped up on the screen. This one said, “I know you are there.”

 

How would she know that? “Hi there.” Emma meekly replied.

 

“See, I knew that you were there. Have you got an answer to my question?”

 

“About the D/s thing?”

 

“Yes, Emma, about that.”

 

“Well, I, ummm, yes, I know what it means.”

 

“Okay, what do you think about that? Regina pressed.

 

“I honestly have never participated in that in real life.”

 

“In real life? Care to expound?”

 

“I have had many dreams about it, but it has not really ever happened in real life.”

 

“Oh, I see. This is very interesting indeed. Were you the dominant or the submissive?”Regina knew the answer already, but making Emma squirm was too much fun, and she wasn’t going to pass this opportunity up.

 

“Um, really? Why do you want to know?”

 

“Let’s just say… I am VERY interested.”

 

Emma’s panties were now soaked. “You were the dominant,” she mistakenly typed out. She realized her error the second that she had pressed send. She had meant to say that she was the submissive, NOT tell the professor that she was the very object of her affections in her dreams. Fuck! What was she going to do now?

 

It didn’t take long for the professor to reply. “So you have been dreaming of me? Is that why you cannot seem to pay attention during my classes?” Regina replied with a smirk on her face that nobody could see.

 

“Umm yeah, I guess so…” Emma fumbled over the keys.

 

“Do you mind if we take this to voice or cam? I do not feel much like typing right now, dear…”

 

“Yes, that’s fine,” Emma looked good in green, and she knew it. Her eyes popped with the colors she had applied earlier, she took a quick brush to her hair and applied a thin layer of gloss to her lips before turning on the camera.

 

“Ms. Swan, don’t you look lovely today! I’m afraid I forgot to tell you earlier today.”

 

“Thank you Ms. Mills. That is very kind, you look lovely yourself, as always.” Emma replied.

 

“You flatter me Ms. Swan.”

 

“Why did you want to know if I knew what a D/s relationship was?”

 

“Emma, I am going to cut right through the crap, as it were. I know that you are interested in me, as you have unintentionally told me today about your dreams, as well as when you were actually mumbling in your dreams during my class sessions. I am very attracted to you as well. I know that it is highly unethical for a teacher to be with a student, but this is different. You basically have weeks left prior to finishing your degree, and I believe that if we decided to pursue this, we could be very discreet. I am not one to mince my words. If I want something, I will go after it, and right now, I want you… And I also believe that you want me. Am I wrong Ms. Swan?”

 

“Nnn-oo…” was all Emma could reply. Her green eyes were as large as saucers by then. Was this actually happening?

 

“The only obstacle would be the whole BDSM aspect. Let me explain my side a bit. I am a dominant and I live it out in my own personal relationships. If you decided you were interested and we were to decide to enter a relationship together, we would obviously have to be very quiet about it. Secondly, we would have to sit down and make rules about our boundaries. I am not really into pain, unless you are, my kinks are different than that. Do you understand?”

 

Emma was quiet and just nodded her head for a minute. She had a million questions and her head was spinning. The blonde had to admit, Regina hit the nail on the head with her. Was her gorgeous professor actually telling her that she was attracted to her and wanted to enter an illicit relationship with her?

 

“Emma? Regina broke her out of her silence. “Are you... is everything alright?”

“Yes, absolutely. I was just thinking again.” The were both adults, after all. Everything they did would be consensual as Regina said. They would talk about everything, and set boundaries.

 

“Well Ms. Swan, do you think this is something you might be interested in?”

 

“Yes,” was all Emma managed to squeak out.

 

“Wonderful!” Regina was obviously quite pleased with the outcome of this discussion. “Emma, I know we haven’t set boundaries yet, but I am very interested in beginning as soon as possible... say now. First off, tell me what you absolutely will not do, and pick a safe word. If I do something and you don’t want to do it, you can safeword it, meaning we stop our play immediately. You can control what happens to you in that way, dear.”

 

“Okay. I do not want to be hurt, and my safe word is home.”

 

“That sounds reasonable,” Regina said. I would like to play with you for a little while tonight, Would you like that?”

 

“Sure,” Emma nervously replied. She had absolutely no idea of what Regina meant by “play”.

 

“Are you in your house alone?”

 

“Yes, but Ruby will be home soon.”

 

“Lock your bedroom door,” Regina commanded.

 

Emma got up and did as she was told with absolutely no hesitation.

 

“Did you do it?”

 

“Yes,” Emma replied.

 

“Yes, what dear?

 

“Yes, Miss?”

 

“How about... yes Mistress?”

 

“Yes Mistress.”

 

“Good girl.”Regina sweetly stated.

 

Emma didn’t know why, but that just made her feel so good when Regina, Mistress said that she was a good girl. She smiled back at the camera and saw a smile on the professor’s face as well.

 

“Now that we are truly alone and will hopefully have no interruptions I would like to play with you for a short while.”

 

Regina picked that moment to stand up. It was then that Emma realized what her professor was wearing. A long, black trench coat. The coat did not stay on long though, and under the coat was a sexy corset and thigh-highs with those stilettos from her dreams. Holy Fuck! She pinched herself, to make sure that she wasn’t dreaming.

 

“Emma, I want you to go to your bed with your laptop. But first, I would like you to take off your lovely blouse and pants. By the way, the blouse made your eyes sparkle today.”

 

“Thank you, and… umm, I guess, I mean yes Mistress.”

 

“Good girl.”

 

Emma went to her bed and set her laptop down while she stripped down to her bra and underwear, the same ones that were wet earlier… She then situated herself on the bed and put her laptop on her legs and said to Regina that she was ready. Emma was actually both terrified and excited about what was about to happen next.

 

“Emma, you look beautiful.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Thank you what?”

 

“Thank you Mistress.”

 

“Very good.”

 

“Now, Emma, I would like to hear and watch you come for me today. We are starting very slowly, do you understand?”

 

“Yes Mistress.

 

“Emma, I want you to touch yourself… Are you wet?”

 

“Yes, I am Mistress.”

 

“Good. I want you to slowly go up and down your wet folds and collect some of that moisture to show to me before you lick your fingers clean, like the naughty girl that you are. I know you are naughty Emma. I know that you have vivid sex dreams and fantasies. Are they all about me?”

 

“Yes Mistress.”

 

“Ms. Swan, why haven’t you followed my directions? Do you need a punishment?”

 

“No Mistress, I am sorry.”

 

“Do not be sorry, just be obedient and follow directions. Do as you are told.”

 

With that, Emma put her hand down her panties and did exactly as Regina had told her. She collected the moisture from her soaking folds and held the three fingers up to the camera, before licking them clean. One-by one. It was utterly sexy, and Regina was now as wet as her playmate. ”What would you like next, Mistress?”

 

“Did I give you permission to speak?”

 

“No, I am sorry Mistress.”

 

“It is okay. Now I would like you to get a finger wet from your folds, then make circles around your clit, but do NOT touch it yet. Understood?”

 

“Yes Mistress.”

 

Emma did as she was told and Regina watched on in awe, touching herself as well, wishing it was the blonde’s fingers or tongue doing the job. “I want you to slip two fingers inside and fuck yourself. Imagine it is my tongue on your clit and my fingers inside of you. And please do not hold back any sounds, for I love to listen to you, it is a kink I greatly adore.”

 

“Yesss Mistress,” Emma lazily responded. She was getting quite worked up, and it was hard for her to form coherent sentences at the moment.

 

If Emma hadn’t shut her eyes, she would have seen that Regina was mirroring her every move, and both women were on the precipice, ready to come.

 

“Emma, go faster. I am ready for you to come.”

 

“Yes Mistress.” With that, Emma gave it her all and was over the edge within minutes. She cried out loudly, causing Regina to follow with her own amazing orgasm.

 

Something about Emma really did it for her. She had never met anyone like Emma before and she was most definitely intrigued.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, as always! Jelley~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, this story was on a bit of a hiatus. I needed the time to focus on NANOWRIMO, but as promised, I never leave a fic unfinished, and here you go! Perfect timing for the holidays, for all who celebrate! For those who don't, hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. You guys never gave up on me and that was truly overwhelming! Thanks for reading and all your responses, without you, there would be no reason to write! With no further adieu!~

A Techie’s Dream Chapter 5

 

The next days were spent in the library by day, then home by night for Emma. She was settling into a routine with work, then rushing home, in hopes of having a visitor appear on her laptop,  in the form of Regina Mills.

 

Today though, Christy seemed to be incessantly chatty, while Emma just wanted to get her work done. She went on and on about pretty much nothing, and finally, when she realized Emma was not paying attention, she stopped. “Are you ok?” the younger girl queried.

 

“I am fine, just a lot on my mind with school, new job, and all…” Emma tried to be nonchalant with her answer. “I do have a question for you though.”

 

“Oh?” With this Christy immediately perked up. “Ask away, I’m an open book” and she drew her arm widely around the entire library full of books, thinking her pun was quite grand. It made both of them fall into a fit of giggles.

 

After calming down a bit, Emma complimented her wit and they laughed a bit more. ”Actually, I was wondering how old you are? You seem too young to be out of high school, yet you are here almost every day.”

 

“Actually, I’m sixteen. I was in the accelerated program and finished my high school course work this past summer. If I stay dual-enrolled, my college tuition is paid for by the government. So I am technically a Freshman here at Storybrooke University, and a Junior at Storybrooke High School. I am only taking three classes, one day- and two evening classes. I function much better at night. That is why high school and me didn’t get along. I can stay with this program for the next two years as long as I keep my grades up”

 

“Wow! That’s really cool. So, even though you’re done with high school, you are dually enrolled?”

 

“Yeah, then the classes count for both schools, even though I don’t need anymore credits to graduate.”

 

Emma was quite impressed, seeing as she was a runaway at that very age, just about to age-out of the foster care system. Even though it was obvious Christy had a bit of a crush on Emma, she found it within herself to cut the girl a little slack. She was extremely bright, but must not have too many friends if she was at the university most of her time. Christy must be quite lonely.

 

“Why do you work so many hours as well?” Emma was really curious now.

 

Christy was silent for a few minutes.

 

“Christy? Are you okay?”

“She absent-mindedly answered, “Ya,” then suddenly snapped back. “I’m sorry, my mind wandered.”

 

“No, it’s ok, you don’t need to answer if you don’t feel comfortable” Emma gently told the now-pensive young girl.

 

Whatever it was, it had piqued Emma’s interest. Before then, she honestly thought very little of her, other than her outspoken personality. Now though, in the past half hour of conversation, Emma felt like she had gotten to know the girl a bit better as a person, and was truly intrigued with the accomplishments she had managed at such a young age.

 

Both women fell silent and got back into a rhythm of pulling, stacking, checking, and re-shelving. They were trying to finish cataloging the latest shipment of books that had arrived for the genealogy department. Talk about a subject that Emma would rather not approach. It was a good thing that Christy was now quiet, because Emma certainly did NOT want to discuss her family history. Maybe someday, when she was alone in the library with extra time, it would be a possibility to do some research, but for now...it was a subject better left untouched.

  
  


Today was going to be a short day for Emma. She had a lunch date and afternoon movie set up with her Aunt Kat. They tried to schedule a date for at least once a month. They decided to meet at the library so that Kathryn could check out her niece’s new place of work/office.  Promptly at twelve pm, the beautiful blonde sailed into the library as if she didn’t have a care in the world. “Emma!” She squealed.

 

“Shhh. Kat, this is still the library,” Emma giggled as she chided her aunt. There were only a few students in the area around the circulation desk at the moment, so it wasn’t too big of an interruption. “Let me introduce you to my co-workers and give you a quick tour.”

 

“That sounds great!” Kathryn said with sweet enthusiasm for her niece. You could tell that she was truly happy for her.

 

“This is Christy, she is a student here as well and has worked here since the beginning of summer. Christy, this is my aunt, Kathryn Nolan.”

 

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Nolan,” she greeted quietly. Apparently she was a bit shyer around those she didn’t know well.

 

“Christy has helped me to feel at home here, and shows me the ropes, as I am still learning.” Emma knew that the girl was beaming, but didn’t want to lead her on, so she escorted Kathryn away towards her office. “This here is my off…”

 

“And this here is your closed door.” Kat said with a chuckle.

 

“That obvious?”

 

“That obvious. The girl practically is worshipping you Emma! Please don’t tell me that-”

 

“NO!” Emma cut her off. “There is NOTHING going on between us! I think she might have a little crush on me though.”

 

“You think? Little? Come on Emma, she is completely smitten,” Kathryn bemused.

 

“Well, my interests lay elsewhere. Far elsewhere…”

 

“Oh? Something to do with the new haircut?”

 

Shit, she just wasn’t going to drop it. “Yeah, Aunt Kat, something like that. Let’s talk about that later. I’ll grab my bags and we can head out to lunch and talk elsewhere.”

 

This seemed to tide the older woman over for the time-being. It also gave Emma a chance to introduce her boss Judy to her aunt as well. Apparently they knew each other from the salon already. “Well I didn’t realize that you two were related,” Judy said excitedly. “I love your salon!”

 

“Why, me too,thanks,” Kathryn replied cheekily with a cute grin. It seems that she always knew how to put people at ease.

 

“I’ll see you later then Emma. Have a nice lunch ladies, and it was a pleasure to see you as well Kathryn,” Judy said and went back to her own office to continue what it was that she was doing and the two blondes walked out of the library arm-in-arm.

 

It was bright and sunny today but looks sure were deceiving, as it was freezing out. If Ruby were there Emma would imagine her saying that it was cold enough to freeze a witch’s tit off, and began to laugh to herself.

 

“Hey, are you going to let me in on the joke? Shit! I should have worn a warmer jacket…”

 

“Sorry, I was just thinking what Ruby would be saying right about now regarding our lovely weather. It was crude, sorry.”

 

“Ruby  _ is  _ crude, and no need to apologize, you didn’t even tell me what it was.”

 

“Oh, it was something along the lines of it being cold enough to freeze a witch’s tits.”

 

“Emma Swan-Nolan!” And then they were both cracking up. This is exactly what both women needed. Good times with family. 

 

They had already decided on Mexican food and headed over by foot since it was close to the campus. Anything to avoid parking was always good around Storybrooke U. Plus the exercise was always good as well. When they got there, they put in their name and were almost immediately ushered back to a nice booth. “Frozen strawberry margaritas for us both please,” Kat said before the waiter left them with their menus.

 

After a few minutes of looking over the menu the women had decided on their meal. Emma went with the #7 combination shredded beef taco and cheese enchilada with rice and beans, while Kat went with the tostada plate. 

 

The drinks arrived and the women were well into them by the time their food arrived. Emma realized that she was already feeling the alcohol, since she barely had eaten that day. Kathryn was feeling the effects of the alcohol as well and they both were getting quite chatty.

 

“So Emma, tell me about this mystery woman.”

 

“Oh my gods! She is so amazing Auntie Kat!”

 

“I figured that, where did you meet her?”

 

“School.”

 

“Tell me about her.”

 

“She is beautiful. The most amazing eyes I have ever seen, silky brown hair, and skin like liquid gold. Her voice...Dayum! I can’t even begin to explain what it does to me.” Emma gushed on.

 

“Her voice?”

 

“Yes, her voice. All she has to do is talk and I am a mess.”

 

“Holy shit, this is intense Emma!” 

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

“So, is this hot sexy thing in your class, or did you meet in the library?”

 

“My class?” Somehow it came out more as a question than an answer, and Emma tried to backpedal and save herself, but Kat was quick and caught on right away.

 

“So, she is your professor?”

 

“KAT!”

 

“Don’t KAT me! You said it yourself, well practically. I just figured it out I guess. Well, what’s her name, I want all the juicy details.” The buzz was definitely hitting her now.

 

“Nothing has really happened, technically, and her name is Regina Mills.”

 

“Wow Emma! I know her, and she IS hot! What do you mean nothing has ‘technically’ happened?”

 

Emma just rolled her eyes at her aunt.

 

“Emma, you have told me everything about your life, sometimes even too much! Why be shy now? So, you got a  _ hot  _ professor. You going to do something about it?”

 

“Kat, it’s wrong!”

 

“Wrong? Wrong would you be letting this one slip by! How often do you meet someone who is equivilant to a sex goddess? Not that I’m interested.”

 

“Ya, sure Kathryn. Listen to yourself for a second,” Emma quipped.

 

This made both of them laugh again. The margaritas had officially hit.

 

“Spill Emma…”

 

“Ok, well, we have kind of hooked up.”

 

“What!? I knew it! Details please!!!”

 

“Sshhh. I don’t need the whole world in on my business...Well, she is quite... how do I say it?”

 

“For fuck’s sake Emma, just say it!”

 

“She is kinky. Extremely. And a total Dominant.”

 

“Like whips, chains, Rihanna S&M?” Katheryn was in, hook, line, and sinker now. 

 

“Something like that. Yes.”

 

“Wow! How do you feel about that? I mean, it isn’t something you’ve ever done, is it?”

 

“NO! It isn’t, but it  _ is _ new _ and _ totally exciting. I think I’d like to give this a try. I mean, I usually tend to be the more dominant person when I am with someone, but with Ms. Mills, I think I’d be willing to let that go.”

 

“Shit Emm, you’ve thought a lot about this.”

 

“Ya, it’s basically all I can think about. I really want to give it a go, but I don’t want to screw it up somehow. I know nothing about S&M, other than some stuff I’ve seen on TV and the internet.”

 

“Well, now is as good time as any to learn. You  _ are _ her student after all. Just be willing,” Kathryn stated with a salacious grin.

 

“You make it sound so... easy.”

 

“It can’t be that hard. Might as well keep your 4.0 GPA, adding this to the curriculum.”

 

“Kat!” Emma whined.

 

“I’m finished here Emma, we have a movie to get to. You can continue to whine to me on the way there if you so feel the need.”

 

“Gods, I am stuffed! That was so good! We have to come back here again soon. I love the food,” Emma said enthusiastically.

 

“You love all food,” Kathryn jokingly replied. “You’re like a man sometimes.”

 

“Hey now! Be nice!” And with that they left the restaurant and headed up the street to the theatre.

  
  


After the movie Emma and Kat quickly walked back to the campus, huddled together for warmth. When they arrived at the parking lot they were pleased to see that their cars were parked right near each other. Both hopped in and immediately turned on their heaters to try to ward off the chill that the now whipping wind had brought to them. As Emma backed out, she waved to her aunt one last time and headed off to her nice warm home. This was one of those times that she was glad to have a fireplace in her living area.

 

Arriving home within minutes, she quickly got situated and lit both her computer and fireplace, hoping to be warmed in more ways than one. A shower was also in order and she wasted no time in gathering the necessary supplies before stripping down and entering the steamy spray.  _ Heaven _ , that’s what it felt like after the frigid blasts that she had been subjected to while walking around area surrounding the campus while going from the restaurant to the theatre and back to the parking lot again.

The foam body wash that she had purchased was extremely thick and luxurious with a scent that sent her olfactory nerve into overdrive. Gods, she was a sucker for good smelling products. Lotions, body washes, perfumes… you name it. They had the power to turn her on in ways that she couldn’t explain. Maybe that is why she always was known to have a scented candle burning whenever she was home, and never left her room without applying some type of product that made her smell good.

 

After an extremely long shower, she figured that it was time to head out, and hoped that she might have an impromptu meeting with her professor by the fire. The thought alone warmed her heart. She knew that it wasn’t entirely probable, but a girl could dream, couldn’t she?

 

Emma decided to be both hopeful, and practical when it came to picking out her attire for the evening. In the off-chance that she actually would meet up with Regina Mills, she wanted to have something sexy for the goddess she called her professor, so she picked a matching teddy/undies set, in a shade of emerald green, that made her eyes pop, or “sparkle” as Regina had earlier stated. She covered the silky ensemble with a black velour track suit that not only enhanced her shape, but served the purpose to keep her warm as well. The green that popped through looked very nice Emma thought, and she was happy with the outcome. Hopefully her professor would agree.

 

The fireplace was blazing and there was no need for any artificial lighting in the room. Emma sat on her couch with Ada, her trusty companion and went through her routine of checking Tumblr, Facebook, and all the other places she frequented. She had no desire to do any type of schoolwork, and made the executive decision to play a game instead. Skyrim seemed to call out to her tonight, so she got settled in for a nice long session of Elder Scrolls V. Skyrim, and a valiant effort to defeat Alduin, the dragon…

 

After about thirty minutes of play a window popped open in the corner of her screen.  _ Holy Fuck!  _ She started to get extremely nervous, knowing that this could only be one person. The one person that she had been hoping to see.

 

“Good evening Miss Swan.”

 

“Hello, Ms Mills.”

 

“Mistress Mills…”

 

Oh, it  _ was _ going to be one of those nights. Suddenly, Emma was extremely nervous and her palms began to sweat….

 

“I am glad to see that you are here Ms. Swan. I was hoping to spend a nice evening with you if you were not busy,” Regina messaged.

 

“I am not busy at all, as a matter of fact I am very glad to see you as well.” Emma stopped herself, before her conversation became word vomit.

 

“Why don’t we take this conversation to camera Emma, would that be satisfactory to you?” Regina enquired.

 

“Of course,” she tried not to sound too eager, but switched on her webcam. Regina’s immediately followed.

 

Both women had the same idea. Fire in the background and very nice and cozy attire to keep them warm. “You look very comfortable Ms. Swan.”

 

“I am, I thought this was a perfect night for a fire. I see that you thought along the same lines.”

 

“Yes, a nice way to ward off this autumn chill. So, how was your day today?”

 

“It was really nice! I had a short day at work, and then spent the afternoon and early evening with my Aunt Kat, before coming back home and settling in front of the fireplace for a relaxing evening. I am still stuffed from the Mexican food that we had for lunch hours ago, which is completely out of character for me, seeing as I am kind of known for having an appetite that is equivalent to a man’s sometimes.”

 

“Well, Ms. Swan, what other things are you voracious for? I would love to explore that appetite of yours…”

 

_ What the actual fuck? _ That was quick, no mincing words with this woman. 

 

Emma found herself silent and Regina broke the awkward silence. “Well, Ms. Swan, would you be opposed?”

 

“No, no. I just was caught off guard. Sorry.”

 

“I haven’t taken the time to tell you how gorgeous that I think you look tonight, you must forgive me.”

 

Emma blushed. 

 

“Blush looks nice on you as well,” Regina chuckled. I would like to try something new with you tonight Ms. Swan, are you up for a challenge?”

 

“Sure, I think.”

 

“You need to feel absolutely sure, and remember that you always have the option to put a stop to anything that we are doing, just use your safeword. What is it?”

 

“Home,” Emma responded easily.

 

“Great, now here is what I would like for you to do. Go to your kitchen and put ten ice cubes in a bowl then return immediately.”

 

Regina could see that Emma was about to question her, “Ah-ah! No questions. Do you trust me?”

 

“Yes.” And no matter how badly Emma wanted to question her on why she would need ice cubes, she felt it best to keep quiet. “I will be right back.”

 

“Good girl.” Regina smiled

 

With that, Emma went up to the kitchen and filled a bowl with the number of ice cubes that Regina had requested. What on earth would she want her to use ice cubes for on a night like tonight? Upon returning, she could see that Ms. Mills had taken off her warmer outer-layer and was sitting comfortably on her sofa in front of the now, blazing fireplace.

 

“I am assuming that it is quite warm enough in your room now to remove your warm-up.”

 

Emma was a quick study and did not need to be told twice. “Yes Mistress,” and she quickly shed the clothing and neatly placed it over the side of a nearby chair. For she had a feeling if she had just tossed it aside, as she was inclined to do, there would be some type of repercussions.

 

“Very good. Now Emma, I would like for you to make a pallet on the floor in front of the fireplace with some blankets and pillows, so that we might get comfortable. can you do this for me?”

 

“Yes, Mistress,” then Emma went to her linen closet and pulled out several blankets and pillows and set up a very cozy pallet that obviously gained the approval of the woman giving directions, if her smirk had any say in her feelings.

 

“Now Emma, I want you to bring the bowl over and make sure that you can reach it. I don’t want any interruptions either, please make sure that your door is closed and locked.

 

The young woman had already thought of that when she had returned to her room, so there was no need for her to get up again, and told her professor as much. “Good girl, I am proud of you. Now Emma why don’t you make yourself comfortable so that we might get started. Tonight we are going to play Follow the Leader, of sorts. I have told you that I am not really into pain, but this is something that I immensely enjoy, and hope that you might find as much pleasure in it as I do . Remember. No speaking, no thinking, and no doing, without my explicit instructions. Is that understood?”

“Yes Mistress.”

 

“I don’t think that I will push you too far tonight. Maybe we will ease you into this, I would hate to frighten you off before we even get started. I am assuming that you are quite new to this type of lifestyle. You may answer me.”

 

“Yes Mistress. No, I am not afraid, maybe curious, and to be honest, a bit nervous?”

 

“Is that a question?”

 

“Sorry, not really. Like I said, I am just a little nervous. I don’t want to disappoint you,” she confessed to the gorgeous woman looking back at her on the other end of the computer.

 

“Emma, as long as we are both enjoying ourselves, I will gladly teach and guide you through it all. I definitely do not want you to feel uncomfortable with anything that we do, ever...Unless you find that to be one of your kinks. You have so much to learn, and we can go as slowly as you like. If you feel like you need me to slow things down, say ‘yellow’. We can stop and discuss what is the issue at hand, and completely stop if need be. Okay?”

 

“Thank you Mistress. I am ready.”

 

“Good girl, for now I want you to follow exactly what I am doing.” With that Regina Mills proceeded to remove her top. Emma wasn’t sure exactly what she was expecting, but  _ that _ surely was not it. Emma followed suit and removed her teddy, leaving her only clad in her emerald green G-string bikini underwear. The blonde took this time to study the perfection that was before her, in the form of Regina Mills, PhD. AKA: Goddess Extraordinaire, in her mind.

 

Regina then took one of the ice cubes from the bowl beside her and waited for Emma to follow. Next, she sensually licked the freezing cube and took it directly to her right nipple and rubbed it around the areola without hesitation. Apparently, this was not her first time.  _ Well, of course not, come on Emma, you can do this.  _ Her inner-monologue was ridiculous so she told herself to stop thinking and just do…

 

_ Holy shit here goes nothing.  _ Emma thought to herself, and she imitated Regina’s bold moves and dove right in. Ice cubes were cold, and it was cold out,  _ what was she doing? _

 

“Ms. Swan. You are thinking. That is not okay. For that you will have a consequence. Hold the ice cube in your mouth until I say you may release it. And do not question me on how I knew that you were thinking…”

 

_ Well hell. _ Emma did as she was told. It wasn’t until the ice cube was completely melted that Regina gave her permission to remove it.  _ Gee, how generous… _

 

“Are we ready to try again My little swan?”

 

Emma stayed silent, for fear of another consequence.

 

“Good girl. You are learning well. Now, try again.”

 

Emma took another ice cube from the bowl and sucked on it before circling it around her nipple, as she had seen Regina do not long before. The sensation was twofold. Firstly, she was cold, but then she felt a heat stirring much further south. As her nipple hardened into a rock-like pebble, her vagina felt like it was on fire. She was unaware of her eyeballs that were rolling back into her head, but Regina did not miss one tiny reaction.

 

“Ah, Little One, I see that you are feeling some sensations. I would love to hear what they are, so you may have permission to speak.”

 

Hesitantly, Emma began to try to put to words what she was feeling. How was she supposed to explain this without sounding crazy? 

 

“Do not be shy My sweet swan, I want to know what is going on in that pretty little head of yours.”

 

“Ok, obviously it is cold, which stings a bit, but what I didn’t expect was the extreme warmth down south.”

 

“Down south?” Regina knew Emma was being shy, and wanted to pull it from her.

 

“Fine, my vagina feels like it is on fire! How is that?”

 

“Everybody has different feelings, experiences, and sensations. Just enjoy those that come to you Ms. Swan. And do not be afraid to make sounds. Just do not speak unless allowed, understood?”

 

“Yes Mistress.”

 

Regina continued on with a new ice cube and went to the left nipple, basically repeating her previous actions, as she knew that they greatly affected her student, as it were.

 

The next few ice cubes she was more daring with, and trailed them down her abdomen, bypassing her heated core, and traced her inner-thighs and continued to her ankles and back up, until the ice cubes were nothing but a memory.

 

At this time, when there were only three ice cubes remaining, the beautiful professor stood up and removed the last article of clothing, and did a slow spin for the camera, giving Emma quite the show.  _ Dayum _ . This woman was trying to kill her. She then lay back down, wit her core directly pointed at the camera’s eye. She then took each cube, one-by-one, and licked them then trailed them down her chin, followed by her neck and then shoulder blade, down her side, to her abdomen and finally to her heated folds. She used her opposite hand to spread her labia wide open and then without hesitation, popped the cube into her vagina.

 

Emma’s eyes bulged and she gulped audibly as she bit her lip and tried unsuccessfully to withhold a whimper… She was determined not to disappoint her mistress and mimicked her to a T. She wasn’t sure what to expect, but it was definitely different. And Regina was very pleased, if the look on her face was any indication.

 

They did this until all three cubes were inserted into their bodies, and then Professor Mills silently began to rub circles around her clit. As they both picked up speed, neither women held back their keens and moans. The feeling of the ice inside of her was so odd, but quite a turn on. It didn’t take long before both women came to climax, neither sure who arrived first, but it didn’t really matter. They were both now blissed out, and ready to revel in the moment.

 

Regina was the first to break the silence, after a good long recovery time for both of the women. “Well, little one, you did a very good job. I am proud of you. But now, I want you to get some rest and we can talk about this tomorrow. I will lay here with you until you fall to sleep. Okay?”

 

Emma could barely keep her eyes open for some reason, and tried to stifle a yawn while answering Regina. “Yes Mistress, thank you very much.”

 

“And Emma, I suggest that you make use of the restroom now, before you fall asleep. Otherwise, you will find yourself to be very uncomfortable when you awaken.”

 

“Yes Mistress,” and with that Emma went to the bathroom then returned to her pallet before the fire, where she retired for the night.

 

Regina knew that this experience would drain her, since it was basically an exercise in trust, which in many cases took more exertion than physical. She snuggled into her own pallet and watched silently over Emma Swan-Nolan, as she dozed off into Neverland. “Sweet dreams my beautiful little swan…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are not enough "Thank you's" that can be said to Delirious Comfort. Enough said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been gone so long. I am back, and as I promised, won't leave a story unfinished.

A Techie’s Dream Chapter 6

 

The next morning came much too quickly for Emma Swan. She slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. The previous evening’s activities were all coming back to her as she stretched out on the pallet with a big yawn.  _ Why am I so tired?  _ she thought to herself. Laying there for a bit longer, she took the time to really remember the details. Did she seriously do all that or was it some kinky dream? She knew it wasn’t a dream, but it was still hard for her to believe that she had actually participated in the activities she had with Professor Mills the prior evening. The sensations were all coming back to her. The frigid cold, the extreme heat, and holy shit, that orgasm! Emma had never been that satisfied in her life! And this was all done via webcam. Imagine what it would be like in real life? 

 

The blonde found her hands wandering and realized that she was soaking wet, again. Damn! This woman sure had her under a magical spell of sorts it seemed. All Emma could do was think about the gorgeous woman and was absentmindedly pleasuring herself to the memories of the the previous evening’s activities. Who would have ever thought that ice cubes could bring such pleasure? Regina apparently… Emma’s eyes were now closed and she imagined that her professor was there with her, and it was her hands, not Emma’s doing the work. It didn’t take too long before she was at the precipice of another climax. She did not hold back her moans of pleasure and was glad at times like this that her room was far from the other family members. 

 

It was a good thing that it was Saturday and it was her day off, because Emma had drifted back off to sleep. The exhaustion was unreal! After about two more hours she was awakened by the sound of her phone ringing.  _ Who could be calling me? _ She thought to herself. When she looked at the caller id, it came up as unknown. Normally Emma wouldn’t answer an unknown caller, but something made her decide to see who it was.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Good morning Ms.Swan, this is Regina Mills calling.”

 

This surprised the blonde, as she had not given her professor her phone number, causing her to stumble over her response. “Hello Ms. Mills, how are you today?” It was the only thing she could think of to say. She was trying not to sound too excited, although she was. Emma had not been expecting the call, but it sure was a welcome one, if she could only get through the conversation without stumbling over her tongue now…

 

“I am well, but it is you that I am concerned with? How are you feeling this morning?”

 

Emma’s groggy voice was a clear giveaway that she was still half-asleep. “I’m ok, a bit tired today, but feeling pretty good thank you.”

 

“Emma, I want you to know that you will probably be feeling a bit more tired than usual. This is a normal response to the evening we shared together. There is a lot of mental exhaustion that can happen when you are new to this type of relationship. It will get easier as time goes by, but right now you might want to give yourself a little extra time for rest after our sessions together. Your body and mind will both need the refreshing.” Regina explained.

 

“Yeah, I was beat this morning, and I actually woke up and fell back to sleep for a few hours, which I rarely do. Normally, once I am awake, that’s it, I’m up. But not today. It was as if I had been out partying all night long or something. Why is that?” Emma questioned.

 

The professor went on to explain to Emma “In a D/s relationship, there is a lot of mental involvement that you don’t always get in a ‘vanilla’ relationship.” Emma was on quite a learning curve, D/s, vanilla, etc.

 

“I don’t even recall shutting down my computer last night. I must have conked out completely.” Emma stated aloud, although she had meant to keep it inside.

 

“You didn’t, My Little Swan. You fell asleep with me, and apparently it died at some point during the night while we were both sleeping.” Regina explained to her eager pupil.

 

“Ah, ok… That makes sense.” Emma mused.

 

“Ms. Swan, I must go now, but I was hoping to meet up again later this evening? Say 7:00 p.m.?”

 

The blonde quickly thought about what day it was, and realizing that it was a Saturday, and she had no plans yet, she had no reason to decline. Other than nerves. Even with nerves, she knew it probably was not ever good to turn down Regina Mills. She was a quick study, in both school, and life, and immediately answered her professor in the affirmative. “Of course, I would love to.” And she absent-mindedly shook her head as she spoke.

 

Regina could hear the slight nervousness in Emma’s voice but decided to not make a comment. It was only natural for her to be a bit apprehensive or nervous. This was all so new to the young woman, and she certainly did not want to frighten her off. “Tonight it is then, same location.”

 

“Okay then, I will see you tonight Mistress.” Emma said, feeling a bit giddy.

 

“Yes you shall. Oh, and Emma?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Check your email in a bit.” Professor Mills said, a bit cryptically, then without another word, she was gone.

Emma had no clue how long she had been sitting there, but it must have been awhile. She decided that she was most definitely in need of a shower after last evening’s activities. Letting the hot water cascade over her weary body felt like heaven to the blonde as she replayed the evening past. It wasn’t a particularly physically taxing type of night, like had they had wild and crazy sex, or even gone out dancing. But it was draining none-the-less. 

 

Since she had absolutely no plans for the day, other than to see her professor again, Emma decided to completely pamper herself in the tub. She put the stopper into the drain and added some peach scented bubble bath to the running tap. It was times like this when she wished she had some sort of magical abilities and could conjure herself up a drink. It was technically still early, and she definitely didn’t want to traipse through the house soaking wet at 11:00 am with alcohol in her hands. That would lead to an ear-beating from Granny, or a demand of explanation from Ruby. Therefore, Emma decided against the beverage, and just laid back and soaked in the tub until the water was no longer warm and the last of the bubbles had popped.

 

Before getting out, she took the razor to her almost hairless body, just to be sure, and then rinsed off under a quick spray from the shower once more. As she stepped over the old-fashioned claw-footed tub, she grabbed her thick terrycloth towel and just stood in it’s warmth and luxury for a moment. She quickly extinguished the candles she had lit and left the bathroom, eager to check her email. Ms. Mills had been very cryptic when mentioning for her to check her email, and Emma had almost forgotten about it altogether. But now that she was out of the shower and remembered, her interest was piqued.

 

“Come on Ada, hurry up.” Emma said aloud to her old little laptop. It was very slow and she knew the days of her trusty little companion were numbered. It actually made a strange noise instead of the quiet whirring sound that she was accustomed to. “Don’t die on me now old girl. I need you to last me a little longer.” And as if the computer had heard her, the strange sound disappeared and it lit up to life.

 

“Well, that was close.” Emma said to nobody in particular and logged into her email program

 

There it was, one new email from “Mistress”.

 

_ Interesting _ . It was just a short list.

 

Attire: Casual, comfortable, and layered

Necessities:  10 ice cubes

                     clothespins

                     scarf        

                     Skittles or M&M’s (your preference)

See you at promptly 7:00 PM 

 

_ What on earth _ ? Emma thought to herself. She knew she was going to have to make a run to the store to procure the items needed. She first decided to concentrate on her outfit. But even that was going to have to wait till after she ate something first. Her stomach was telling her that it had been far too long since she had paid it any attention. For Emma to not eat on a regular schedule was definitely out of the ordinary. Her aunt Kat wasn’t kidding when she had said that Emma ate like a man.

  
  


When she got upstairs Emma ran into Granny and Ruby. “Hey guys! What are you doing home? I thought you would be at the diner.”

 

“We are going in late today. Last night was busy and we are hosting a large gathering tonight as well, so decided to let ourselves have a sleep in. Speaking of last night, where were you?” Granny asked.

 

“I was home. I got in after food and a movie with Aunt Kat. I called it an early evening actually.” Emma replied.

 

“Well, that sounds nice! You and that stomach of yours have perfect timing. I am just about to serve Ruby and myself some pot roast and veggies. Would you like to join us?”

 

“Thank you Gran, sounds delicious!” Emma replied and sat down just as Ruby breezed in and joined them.

 

The food was delicious, but it was evident to both Ruby and Granny that something was a bit off with Emma. She normally yacked away with Ruby and put away at least two servings of Granny’s fare. Today though, she was being quiet and in her head, barely touching her food.

 

“What’s wrong Emms?” Ruby asked her best friend.

 

“Nothing?” It came out as more of a question than reply.

 

“I don’t believe that one bit” Ruby started, “You’ve hardly eaten and barely said a word. What gives Emma?” 

 

She quickly thought up an excuse that she hoped they would buy. “I didn’t sleep well, maybe I just need a bit of a nap. After that maybe I’ll be more myself.” She said with a weak smile that fooled nobody. “Thanks for the lunch Granny, it was delicious. I am going to rest a bit, maybe I’ll stop by the diner later on.”

 

“Rest up, girl. And we will see you later.” Granny said, always so sweet to Emma.

 

Ruby, on the other hand, was having none of it, and followed her to her bedroom. “Ok Swan, out with it.”

“What?”

 

“Since when do you sleep in and take long baths, then need a nap. I call bullshit Emma. What’s really going on?” Ruby just sat and waited for a response.

 

“Um, busted?” Emma laughed.

 

“Yeah, you are totally hiding something from me. Come on, spill. And remember to hurry, I won’t have long before Granny comes needing me to go to work.”

 

“Well…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“It’s my professor, Ms. Mills...” and she stopped there.

 

“Go on Emma, I can’t read your mind.”

 

“Rubes, you gotta promise me that no matter what, you won’t say ANYTHING to ANYONE. This is seriously confidential stuff. Okay?”

 

“OK, Emma. Just tell me already!” Ruby said excitedly.

 

“Well, something happened.”

 

Ruby could hardly contain her squeal of delight and urged her silently to go on.

 

“Ms. Mills and I are ‘talking’.”

 

“Emma, care to expound? ‘Talking’? From the way you’re acting, it seems like a lot more than ‘talking’” Ruby chided.

 

“Well it is. And it isn’t”

 

“What is that supposed to mean Emma?”

 

“Wait Ruby, we need to back up. You know the rules about student/teacher relationships, right?”

 

“Of course. They’re prohibited. I am your best friend and praactically your sister Emma. I will never say anything to betray your confidence or anything that could ruin your education or anyone’s career.” Ruby said calmly.

 

Of course she wouldn’t, this was Ruby here with her. The closest thing to a sister she had. And that had calmed Emma down enough to tell Ruby the entire story, from start to finish, keeping a few details to herself.

 

“Wowza Emms! This is crazy. So what are you going to do now?”

 

“I obviously need to make a trip to the store to get some stuff on that list, and I need to pick out an outfit for tonight.” Emma responded.

 

Ruby chuckled, “I didn’t mean  _ what are you going to do _ , literally, I meant figuratively.”

 

“Oh,” she laughed in response, “I’m not entirely sure, I just want to see where this all takes me.”

 

Just then the two heard Granny hollering to Ruby that it was time to “quit yakking and get packing.”

 

That made both of them laugh and Ruby rolled lazily off Emma’s bed and told her that she would see her later and that she wanted details.

 

When Emma thought she was alone Ruby startled the blonde by popping her head back into the room. “Oh Emma, no need to buy clothespins. Granny has a bunch unused in the laundry room.”

 

“Gods Ruby, you scared me. I thought that you had left. And thanks. Wait...how did you know that I needed clothespins?”

 

“Your email is still open.”

 

“RUBY! OUT!” Emma half-jokingly/half-seriously yelped at her.

  
  


A few hours later, after the nap she did in fact need, Emma found herself in the candy aisle at the store, vacillating back and forth between the two options she had been given. She loved chocolate on one hand, but she really loves Skittles as well, kid candy she called it. It didn’t help that she had no clue as to what use they were to be put to. Knowing Ms. Mills, it could be anything. Hell, the ice last night was definitely a new one on her. 

 

After much indecisiveness, Emma went with the Skittles, since that was the first option Regina had listed. She hoped Ruby was right about the clothespins, as she hadn’t looked for herself, but just trusted that they were there. The other item she needed was a scarf. Although Prof. Mills hadn’t specified what it was for, she had a pretty good guess, and decided to go with her gut and bought a white silk scarf, to match the white lacy bra and thong she had picked out to wear under her teal colored velour track suit.

 

While she was out she picked up a few other odds and ends that she needed then headed over to the diner early to beat the dinner rush that Granny was anticipating that evening.

 

“Hey sexy lady!” Ruby said as she headed over with a huge smile on her face. “You ready for your hot date?”

 

“Rubes, I am absolutely not. I am a bit terrified actually.”

 

“Awww sweetie, you’ve got this. Let me get you something to help calm your nerves.” and she left without letting Emma get in another word edgewise.

 

Shortly after, Ruby returned with a platter that had a grilled cheese and onion rings, and a giant mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream.

 

“Thanks Ruby, you really know how to make me feel better.”

 

Ruby smiled and just winked at her and was on her way again.

 

It didn’t take Emma very long to see why Ruby had winked. Her lovely, well-intentioned best friend had spiked her mug of chocolate. Seriously spiked it! Yes, she definitely knew her well. Emma decided that she had best finish up and get home so that she would not be one second late for her “date” with her Mistress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and Thanks Nico for the input!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the incredible support!

A Techie’s Dream

Chapter 7

 

Emma sat on her bed looking at the items she got from the list that Professor, or Mistress Mills had instructed. The only thing missing were the ice cubes, but that was because of the time. It was only 6:24 p.m. She nervously looked into the mirror again, just to make sure she looked her best. Dressed in the teal outfit not only was she warm, but her eyes popped. The teal was a really good color for the blonde.

 

Her mind was reeling in a million directions. Skittles? Clothespins? Scarf? And she already was introduced to ice cubes. Emma wondered if they would be serving the same purpose or if her Mistress had something else in store for her. Normally Emma was the more dominant sexual partner, but she was finding out quickly that she could get used to a more submissive role. In just these brief encounters with Regina Mills, Emma knew something was very, very different here.

 

Sitting on her bed got old and she wandered in front of her fireplace and it was as if time just melted away. Daydreaming about her gorgeous professor had a way of taking up a lot of the young woman’s time, and had become almost a habit these days. Emma looked at her clock and it was 6:57 now. Wow! Time really flew by unexpectedly! Time to log onto Skype, she didn’t dare be late or make Mistress wait. There would most likely be unimaginable consequences to pay for not following all of the rules. It would probably benefit her if she did some more research into this whole BDSM thing. Well, now was NOT the time for that. Apparently she was going to have to learn in real time. AKA, fly by the seat of her pants. The clock was about to strike 7:00 p.m.and Emma knew how prompt her professor was, their meeting time only moments away.

 

_ Oh Shit, the ice cubes!  _ Emma thought to herself. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed them as quickly as possible, and sprinted back down to her room.  _ Why do I always forget things like this?  _ Emma thanked the gods watching over her and took one last look in the mirror to make sure she looked decent and took a deep, calming breath, as she most definitely did not want her Mistress to know she had almost forgotten one of the items on the list.

 

At seven, straight up, the Skype ringtone sounded. For some reason the sound always made her think of porn music.  _ Gah! Now is not the time for you to wander, mind!  _ She silently chided herself. Emma was nervous, but put on her brave face and answered the much anticipated call. “Hello Mistress.”

 

“Well, hello darling. Don’t you look lovely this fine evening.” Regina  responded, causing Emma to become unexpectedly shy, and making her blush, yet again. This woman was affecting her in ways she was not used to. First the stuttering, then the daydreaming, now the incessant blushing. This was crazy!

 

“Thank you,” Emma managed to eek out.

 

“Thank you, whom?”

 

“Thank you Mistress.” Emma corrected herself. Oh man, was tonight going to be one of  _ those _ nights? She took a deep breath and braced herself, and remained silent, Waiting for further instruction from the gorgeous woman on the screen in front of her.. She had never been in this situation, but instinctively listened to her gut. That little voice inside had always served her well, so she decided to continue to follow it now.

 

“How are you doing tonight my dear?”

 

“I am well, thank you.” Emma replied meekly.

 

“That is good. Did you rest like I told you to?” Regina queried.

 

“Yes, I definitely did, I was exhausted.” She truthfully responded. Emma didn’t know what kind of a spell she was under, but for some reason she felt compelled to be completely forthcoming with this woman, when she generally was a reserved person, opening up to only a very few select people. She didn’t know if this was a good thing or a bad thing…

 

What Emma didn’t realize was just how heavily spiked her drink had been. So not only was she under the spell of Mistress Mills, she had quite a nice buzz as well. And when Emma drank, she tended to get a little more honest and open than she normally would be. 

 

“Ms. Swan, did you hear anything that I just said to you?”

 

Apparently Regina had been speaking to her and she had absolutely no clue as to what she had said. And that was when Emma realized that she might be a little “more” than tipsy.  _ Holy Hell _ , she thought to herself.  _ How on earth am I going to get through this? _

 

“So, I thought this was only something that you did in my class, but it seems apparent that you tend to “zone out” at other times as well. What you don’t understand, is that while I might have let it slide in the lectures, I will definitely not be nearly as easy with you in our private times. Why don’t we start right now and I will show you just how much I expect you to follow directions and participate fully... I am sure that you were a good girl and followed the directions from my email, yes?”

 

The alcohol had hit Emma fully now, and she wanted to both kill and kiss Ruby. She was so nervous and had no clue what to expect. “Yes Mistress” she quietly mumbled, slightly tripping over her words.

 

“Now Emma, Darling. Be a good girl and show me the items.”

 

Emma fumbled to put the things in view for her mistress to see. What she didn’t realize, is that Regina had caught her clumsiness and had realized that maybe Emma was under the influence. “Emma, love. Have you been drinking?”

 

_ Oh bloody hell _ , she was busted! Was she that obvious? There was no use in lying, or trying to hide it, so she was honest. “Yes Mistress.”

 

Regina looked sternly at the younger woman. “Well, I had planned on implementing rules and boundaries with you tonight, but apparently that won’t be happening now. I need you to be fully cognisant when we discuss that. You already have enough issues with fully participating in discussions without the help of alcohol. It looks like you will be learning about consequences a little sooner than I originally had planned.” The seductress looked at her submissive with a sly grin. “I want you to take out the clothespins and count them for me. But first off, we need to take care of some business. If we cannot play safely, we will need to cut this session short.” 

 

Emma felt like a schoolgirl who had just got caught cheating on a test or something. She had no idea where this was going. “Do you remember your safeword?”

 

“Home.” She responded immediately.

 

“Well, it’s good that you’re not as bad off as I thought. Nice. Now… If at ANY time you feel that we are headed in a direction that you do not want to be, you use that word and everything stops. No questions asked. But, it is not intended to get you out of an ‘uncomfortable’ situation. I actually will be taking you places you probably have never been before. Your, so-called, ‘comfort zones’ will likely be tested. I have faith in you Ms. Swan; otherwise, I would have never suggested that we enter into this relationship in the first place. But right now, you have been a naughty girl, and there are consequences to be paid. Now grab those clothespins and begin counting, I want to see what we have to work with.”

 

Picking up the small basket that she had grabbed from the laundry room for some reason suddenly seemed like some terrific feat. What the hell was going on? She had one simple task, count the clothespins. Emma quickly counted out the pins out loud, making sure she didn’t miss one and have to begin again. There were 23 in total  in her small basket. As she was counting, she began to wonder exactly why she needed these pins to begin with. Her mind wandered and let’s just say that where it went wasn’t very pleasant.

 

Now Ms.Swan, I had wanted to have a nice session with you, but it seems that plans have changed. You, my dear, will be learning about consequences tonight. The first being that you will take one of the pins and clip it to the edge of your tongue. Trust me, I am going very easy on you. Do as I say, and all will be good. Let’s just call this a ‘practice session’.”

 

Let’s just say that the tip of her tongue was not quite what Emma was expecting. She honestly didn’t know what to expect, but this was definitely not it. Not wanting to get into further trouble, Emma took one of the clothespins and gingerly clipped it to the tip of her tongue. It hurt, but was nowhere near as bad as she had expected. She sighed in relief, almost smiling.

 

“Ms. Swan, this is supposed to be a consequence, yet it almost seems as if you are enjoying it. Do we need to add more pins?”

 

“No Mistress.” Emma tried to respond.

 

“I did not give you permission to speak Little One.” Regina chided her. “All we are going to do right now is a simple exercise in listening and following directions. I will do all of the speaking, and you will do as I say. Let’s see how well you do.First off, let’s move down to the fireplace and get comfortable on your pallet. Bring everything with you.”

 

Emma quickly followed directions and sat on the cushions and blankets that were set before the fire. She felt a little silly with the pin sticking off of her tongue, and she didn’t want to admit it, but it actually no longer hurt, and even felt kind of good. The only issue was that she felt like she was going to drool, and make a fool of herself. Regina could tell that Emma was beginning to enjoy the bit of pain, but didn’t let on that she knew. She would use this as a reward and/or consequence. It looked like she had picked up a kinky one in Ms. Emma Swan. This was going to be delightful once she taught her the ropes, as it were. And regarding ropes, maybe there were some in their near future...Regina had a penchant for Japanese Rope Bondage, or Shibari, and was really hoping that her new submissive would enjoy it just as much.

 

“Now I want you to organize everything within arms reach and memorize where each item is. Now you may add another clothespin to the other side of your tongue, Little One. Then I want you to take off that lovely outfit and fasten your scarf over your eyes as a blindfold. You may keep on your undergarments.”

 

Emma made herself comfortable and then placed each item in front of her within arm’s reach, and proceeded to remove her track suit and finally finished up by blindfolding herself. Not wanting to get into trouble, she silently awaited further instructions. It wasn’t long before the next directive came. “I see that you picked the Skittles. You may remove the pins and for listening so well, and selecting such a sexy outfit, you may have 3 Skittles. Enjoy the reprieve.”

 

For some reason the tiny candies tasted like heaven, and Emma actually let out a small moan as she sucked on the sweet treasures. It was as if being blindfolded increased her other senses ten-fold. It was really mind-boggling to the younger woman all of the different sensory rushes she was feeling.

 

“Now Little One (this seemed to be the pet name Mistress had given her for the evening, and    
Emma found that she was quite enjoying this), I want for you to put the clothes pins back on your tongue, as well as two additional pins on each of your inner thighs. Then I want you to take an ice cube and suck it until it melts. Follow that with another icecube that you will use to tease your nipples until it too has melted. Then you will repeat with another cube around your clit. You can also put a few ice cubes inside that firey-hot luscious hole of yours. Do you understand? You may answer.”

 

“Yes Mistress.” Emma was a bit nervous and it was apparent in her quavering voice.

 

“And My Little One, do not go out of order, or there will be a consequence. I may add things for you to do, so just listen to my voice.”

 

With that Emma began to do exactly as Mistress Mills had instructed. She was very good at following directions, and did so step-by-step. What she didn’t know was that Regina was not only watching Emma as she used the ice cubes as sex toys, but she mimicked the girl’s every move. “Ms.Swan, I want you to halt all movement for two minutes, and then I will give you further instruction.” 

 

Stopping right in the middle was pure torture for Emma, and the blonde physically cried out in need, almost earning her a negative consequence, but the keening sound that she made was such a turn-on, that Regina let it slide...this time.

 

“Do you think that you can handle a clothespin to one of your nipples, Little One? You may answer.”

 

“Honestly I do not know, but I will try if it will please you Mistress Mills.” Emma was really feeling it now. She only wanted to please the goddess who was only a voice in her head at the moment. And with that she took another clothespin and gingerly clipped it onto her left nipple. It literally took everything within her being to not cry out. It was definitely much more painful than the other places where the pins were already situated. She didn’t know whether she was glad that she could not see her mistress or not. It was all so much.

 

Regina knew that if Emma was distracted that it would be a bit easier to handle the pain. She almost was waiting for her sub to use her safeword, but she braved it out and did not. “Little One, I want you to put two more ice cubes into your hole and take a third and rub circles around your sweet clit. Emma did as she was told, and all, but forgot about the painful clothespin on her nipple. “I want you to go faster princess” and Emma did so. As the beautiful blonde worked herself into a frenzy and neared the precipice, Regina did the same. 

 

The professor knew Emma was not going to last much longer, and actually brought herself to a powerful orgasm. Just as she finished, she put the kabosh on Emma’s orgasm. Using her strong voice she immediately ordered the younger woman to come to a halt.

 

_ What the actual fuck? _ Emma thought to herself. Then she realized what was happening. This was her punishment for showing up to their session tipsy without permission…

 

“Well Little One, I am sure you learned something tonight."

 


End file.
